


Dark Was The Night

by wandering_villains



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Assault, Blood, Bloodplay, Character Death, Drugging, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gore, I'll add trigger warnings when needed, Minor Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, but not aromatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_villains/pseuds/wandering_villains
Summary: This is the story of the rise of the Radio Demon of Pentagram City. How did the most powerful mortal soul climb his way to the top? Told through the eyes of Alastor, Charlie and Sybil (OC), as they deal with the game of powers within Hell."With his arm still up he looked up at a woman in her late 50's, the barrel of her gun pointed right at his chest. “Easy there darling, don’t want to lose our heads! Big misunderstanding back there!” He crooned at her.She stiffened, caught off guard hearing his radio voice in real life. She shook her head slightly and readjusted the gun, holding firm to the spot on his chest."
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 82





	1. Tonight's Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Didn't plan on actually writing this idea out but here we are. I'm starving for more Hazbin and it looks like we wont get much from Vivzie in a minute. 
> 
> I have everything mapped out from beginning to end (a first) and I hope to update when I can! So please enjoy the story!

This is NOT how he anticipated his evening unfolding. Alastor wanted to have a nice evening to himself, good music, good fun, good _food_. That was all dashed when a sister from a previous encounter recognized him as he was coming back into town from the bayou. He tried to slide out of it with his usual charm but the damn dogs caught the scent on him. So he ran. He hated that he did but it was the only option open to him. He knew the bayou better than anyone, he would get them lost in there and get home before midnight. 

Running through the swamp took more energy than he thought it would and he felt himself slowing. The small gang that had formed up to find him was closer than he wanted them to be but he just couldn’t shake them. It was those damn dogs on his scent. Hiding behind the trunk of a large cypress he peered behind him to see where they were at. Alastor could see their lanterns out in the thick mist of the swamp. His heart pounded in his chest and his lungs burned from the effort. He needed to get out of here. Turning to continue his flight he took two steps before pain raced up his leg causing him to stumble and fall. 

He looked down at a coon hound who had buried his teeth into the flesh of his calf. Alastor snarled and pulled out a knife that he has tucked away in his coat. He raised his arm to attack the dog and froze when he heard the telltale sound of a pump-action shotgun.

With his arm still raised, he looked up at a woman in her late 50's, the barrel of her gun pointed right at his chest. She was grim-faced with tear stains on her cheeks. Seeing that he was at a disadvantage he let the knife fall, raising his other hand to match the one in the air.

“Easy there darling, don’t want to lose our heads! Big misunderstanding back there!” He crooned at her. 

She stiffened, caught off guard hearing his voice in real life and not on the radio. She shook her head slightly and readjusted the gun, holding firm to the spot on his chest.

“You killed my daughter you bastard. Don’t forget Jim’s boy and countless others. I’m not lettin’ you hurt anyone else,” she lined up her sights, holding her ground. 

Alastor couldn’t move, he was stuck with a dog on his leg and this woman’s gun at his chest. Frantically he tried to think of a way out. _Sweet talk her... _

“It’s a pleasure to meet you sweetheart but you know I did-” Before he could finish his sentence a cracking **BOOM** echoed through the bayou. He blinked once, twice, his ears ringing from the sound. He looked down. The dog was off his ankle at least and there wasn’t any pain. He laughed. She had missed him.

He continued laughing when he saw it. Bright crimson seeping out into his dress shirt. A cough gurgled up his throat bringing blood to his mouth. It dribbled down his chin and he brought a hand down to dab at it as it seeped out of his mouth. He laughed again spraying blood from his mouth and fell backward onto the muddy swamp floor. He heard the soft squelch of the woman walking towards him. She stood him stood over him, barrel aimed at his face. 

“Hell doesn’t deserve you,” she said as she pumped the action one last time. Alastor smiled, still coughing on the cold floor. This is it, this is how he goes. What a loss. He looked up at the stars and the lightning bugs above him, his vision started to fade. He closed his eyes and let go to the sound of one final shot in the dark.

  


* * *

Alastor awoke with a start, bringing his hand to his chest. He had the most horrendous dream. Rubbing his eyes with his palms he groaned and stretched. Opening his eyes, he realized it might not have been a dream at all. He was in a stark white room he didn’t recognize. Looking down he saw he was in a basic metal framed bed with white sheets. 

Everything in the room was white, he was even in white pajamas. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed caused a wave of vertigo to hit him. He planted his feet firmly on the floor with his hands on his knees and tried to regain his composure. He looked at his hands and felt his guts give way. He was as transparent. He held his hand above his eyes and could see right through them. Maybe he was still dreaming. He started thinking of how to wake himself when a small knock landed on the door of the room.

Staring at the door Alastor stood. Another knock rang out, this time a little more forceful. With tentative steps, he walked to the door and opened it. The door swung into his room and revealed a white-walled hallway beyond covered with even more white tiles. There wasn’t, however, anyone in front of the door. Alastor popped his head out and looked up and down the hall. At least 20 doors were lining the hallway, all white. On one end was a dead end made of brick (also painted white) and on the other end was a large red door. Along the hallway, he saw doors opening and more people looking out.

Or at least he thought they were people, like him they were almost a translucent mist. They also were all in the same white button-up pajamas. 

** _“All new souls please proceed down the hall to orientation.”_ **

A female voice called out to the hall and Alastor looked around to find the speaker box that produced the noise. To his curiosity, there wasn’t anything in the hallway except the doors and the people milling about. It wasn’t like him to be the last one in so Alastor started down the hallway. 

The door at the end was larger than he thought it was from his doorway. He moved fluidly through the crowd and was the first to grab the handle. The bodies near him seemed to watch expectantly as he turned the knob and pushed his way inside.

The room on the other side was underwhelming, to say the least. It was a plain room with about one hundred metal folding chairs all facing a small dais on the far end. Alastor walked further into the room, eyes taking everything in. This was by far, the most eccentric dream he’d ever had. A smile found its way to him and, feeling comfortable already, he walked into the room and took a seat near the stage. 

Alastor waited as the room slowly filled. He was on the edge of his seat. He had no idea what was happening but it was the most fun he’d had in ages. All these chairs filled with empty pajamas, what a sight! The smile on his face grew as time passed. Finally, as the last person sat down, a door next to the stage opened and three of the most fascinating creatures Alastor had ever seen walked in. 

One was very normal looking, her grey hair pulled back into a modest bun and her black clothes and large hat spoke of a faraway era. She reminded Alastor of his mother. 

Next was a tall blonde creature. She looked human but her skin was white, her cheeks had pink circles on them. She smiled brightly (Alastor noticed the fangs in her smile) and raised a hand towards the crowd as she ascended the stage. Both she and the third woman looked like they had walked out of the pages of Vogue magazine. Alastor had seen plenty of high-class ladies of New Orleans walking around in similar outfits. 

The third woman was intriguing. She was the smallest of the three but held herself with ease. Her black curly hair pinned perfectly in place, her skin was the same shade of white except for her hands and forearms which looked like they were dipped in gold, ending in viciously sharp black claws. Her eyes were black with red iris’ and Alastor could feel the heat from them. He took his appraising eyes away from her when the older woman started speaking. 

“Hello! And welcome to the next phase of your journey! We are here to help you adjust and settle in. Now, some of you may have figured this out but for the sake of anyone with lingering doubts, or those who think this is a dream, I’m here to tell you this is very real and you are very dead.”

The was a slight rumble of murmurs throughout the room. Alastor blinked, it didn’t surprise him that he was dead. He still could feel the swamp mud on his back and see the barrel of the gun in his face. Still, death was not what he wanted for his evening. He still had so much to _live_ for. 

“I know many of you are asking the how, what and whys and all of that is normal,” the older woman continued. “Your next question is where am I?” The woman’s smile brightened. It was so wide and toothy that it went beyond the point of excitement and nearly looked demented. 

“Welcome to Hell my little poppies,” the woman cooed. 

Alastor wanted to laugh. Hell? Really? It actually existed. All those beads his mother prayed on her rosary actually meant something? What a farce. The smile on his face widened, everything was so different from what he planned. How exciting.

“The offices on the other side of the door we entered from will help process your entry paperwork. They can help some of you with placements and direct you to places to stay. Hell works like any other metropolis. We have all the modern luxuries you know and some extra. If a soul brings any level of knowledge of the something with them when they die, it can be manifested here.”

_That explains the clothes._ Alastor stared at the two women behind the speaker. The blonde was still smiling around, looking out at the crowd. Her friend had a much more bored look on her face, her leg minutely bouncing up and down. 

“A few more things before we send you through. You all will receive new forms once processing is complete. With these forms come latent abilities that you can discover. The more you work at it the stronger you can become,” the speaker continued.

Alastor looked at his translucent hands, wondering what fearsome creature he would become. He thought back on his life and wondered if his actions would influence his form, a wicked smile still on his face.

“Pentagram City is your new home and is ruled by our great King Lucifer. His delightful daughter,” the woman’s eyes darted to the blonde at her side who waved again, “has _graciously_ joined us to welcome you.”

“Our great city is divided into eleven territories. Some small and others massive, with the five largest being one of the points in the pentagram. Know who runs your section and make whatever choice work for you. Finally,” the woman looked behind her. “A few words from Charlotte, Princess of Hell”

The grey-haired woman took a few steps back, clapping lightly. Her claps were the only sound in the room as the blonde, Charlotte, stood up.

“Welcome! Um, yes this is Hell and you’re now my people so please call me Charlie,” She was nervous, much to Alastor’s amusement. “I sponsor this orientation and placement as a way to help sinners like you. The last thing you need to know before we start helping you is this. None of you can die here at the hands of another demon,”

Electricity filled the room. You couldn’t die. Alastor felt the souls around him trying to look at each other but his mind was far from the room they were in.

You couldn’t _die_. How **_wonderful_**. His mind raced at the possibilities. There were too many. The grin on his face felt like it could split skin. 

“There is one caveat to that though,” Charlie interjected, stopping Alastor’s racing mind. 

“We have an overpopulation problem. Because of this, to make room for more sinners, Heaven sends Angels down once a year. This is called the Extermination. We lose about 50% of our population during that night. That’s why I started this orientation to give you all a fighting chance to survive!”

Charlie jovially pumped her arm to brighten the delivery of her news. Alastor didn’t care to worry about the event. He would survive because he now had so much to look forward to. The princess smiled awkwardly at the silent room and stepped back as the grey-haired woman approached again.

“We’ll now begin processing. Please join us on the other side of these doors and an imp will be assigned to you!”

The three women descended the stairs and exited the room. Souls started rising all around Alastor and began filing out of the room. Standing himself, he brushed his shirt flat and joined the queue. He softly started humming to himself as he passed through the doors. It was turning out to be a very entertaining day indeed.


	2. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is done sooner than anticipated! I'm not going to have any type of schedule posting this so as soon as things are finished, I'll post! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Have you heard about the big party in North Point?” 

Sibyl peered over her book she was reading. She and Charlie had recently returned from a walk around the palace grounds. Sibyl had arrived only a few hours earlier to spend a few weeks with the Magne family in the city. Charlie stood by the giant window in the Library. The plan had been to read for the afternoon before dinner with her parents. Charlie was holding the curtain open and doing her best to appear nonchalant. Just as Sibyl’s eyes returned to her book Charlie continued.

“It’s supposed to be super extravagant. All demons are invited. Literally everyone.” 

Sibyl could feel the princesses stare through her book.

“Apparently, it’s a themed party. A Gatsby party.”

Sybil looked up again, Charlie was still ‘looking’ out the window. Sybil could tell from the rocking of her feet that she was excited. 

“What in Father’s name is a Gazby?” She asked, finally getting hooked by Charlie’s bait. 

“It’s Gats-Bee and it’s only one of the greatest human stories ever written! I don’t know how YOU haven’t read it yet but it’s all about jazz-” Charlie dramatically slid from the window to dance her way over to where Sybil was sitting. “- heartbreak-“ she collapsed backwards onto her friend on the couch. “And mystery!” Charlie completed her sentence with a big wave of her hands. 

“You’re suffocating me, Charlie,” Sybil laughed, shoving her friend to the other side of the couch. “You really think your dad will let us go?” 

Charlie ducked her head and tapped her pointer fingers together, asking, “I was hoping that, maybe you could ask for us?”

“**No**.”

“Oh come on Sib, please! You know he’ll say yes if you ask!” 

Charlie slid off the couch and onto her knees as she clutched the front of Sybil’s jacket. Sibyl actively trying to ignore the pleading princess at her feet. 

“Please, please, please, please!” Charlie chanted tugging at the clothes in her hands. 

Sibyl tried to ignore her friend, her eyes rolling and returning to her book. However, Charlie's pleas continued, ratcheting up in intensity to the point where she was bodily shaking her friend. 

“All right, all right, ALL RIGHT! STOP!” Sibyl hollered, laughing as she shut her book and pushed Charlie away “I’ll ask but I won’t push it if he says no. I don’t want to lose visiting privileges, I already come rarely as it is.”

Charlie squealed with delight, throwing her arms in the air. She caught Sibyl in a bone-crushing hug and pulled her out of the library. Hand in hand the duo walked down the halls of the palace. The two chatting about nothing as they searched for Charlie’s father.

The duo heard him before they saw him. Down one of the many hallways of the palace, they could hear jazz music drifting down the halls. It was a quick and brassy song, just the right speed to make you want to dance. The energy of the song was oozing out of the room. Peeking around the slightly open door the two girls saw the great King of Hell, trying to Charleston. He was in his usual white attire but his sleeves were rolled up in the effort he was putting into trying the dance movements. His blonde hair, the same shade as Charlie's, perfect as always as he moved to the sounds. 

He was in one of the medium-sized studies, a gramophone and a box of records on the desk. The walls of the room were lined floor to ceiling in bookshelves. Where books weren’t there were massive windows on one side and a cozy fireplace on the other. In the middle of the room was a large oriental rug, which usually had couches and chairs on it. Most of the furniture had been shoved into a corner, most likely to make room for the impromptu dance space.

“Do either of you know how to do this? It’s one of those clever new dances from up top,” He asked without turning to look at them. The two entered the room as the record ended. Lucifer had turned and was working on switching the record in the gramophone. 

“You want to go to that party in the North Point don’t you?” He asked without looking up, carefully sliding the old record into its sleeve. 

Sibyl shot Charlie an _‘I told you so’_ look before speaking, “I was wanting to ask your Grace’s for permission to attend, we both would like to go.” 

“Ah, ah, ah, what have I told you, Sibyl. No need for formalities in private,” he reprimanded her with a dismissive wave of a hand as he flipped through the collection of records on the table near the machine.

“Yes, Uncle.” 

In truth, the King of Hell wasn’t related to her in any way. However Sibyl’s father was his best friend, and she was Charlie’s. Lucifer and Lilith had practically raised her but the relaxed tone still didn’t sit well with her, even after he’d _‘commanded’_ she call him Uncle in less formal circumstances. Her father had prided himself on how much of a lady he raised that the request to not give Lucifer the honorifics of his title was absurd to her. 

“So you want to go to a party, in North Point, hosted by a demon you don’t know, at a house you’ve never been to, with a smorgasbord of illicit things happening? All of which are directly what your father Sibyl, has asked me to keep you away from when you visit with us,” Lucifer continued to flip through the records in front of him, occasionally examining one closer before replacing it. 

“But Dad-”

“I should tell you-” He continued, sharply holding up a finger to silence his daughter as he continued to rifle through the box, “-that it’s dangerous, not to mention improper for you both to go unchaperoned before your debut, which I remind you is in less than four months.”

Sibyl could feel Charlie shrink beside her. She reached a hand out to her friend and pinched her elbow. Sibyl cast Charlie a glance, warning her to not cower in front of her father, then they’d really lose all hope of going. 

“Damn it all the record I want isn’t here. Follow me, ladies,” Spinning on his heel, he made for the doors on the other side of the room. The two girls followed in his wake as he ambled down the hallways and up a flight of stairs. Eventually, leading them to the massive double doors to his office. 

“Wait here,” he stated, sliding into the doors and leaving them in the empty hall.

With three weeks before the next extermination night, the palace was a ghost town. Court sessions lasted eight months, starting with the Opening Ball and Debutante in March lasting until the biggest event of the year every Halloween. Sibyl was only allowed to visit when the season was over, spending most of her summers on her family’s estate. She looked around the hallway and tried to imagine it teeming with life. She’d give everything to be a part of it all. 

Lucifer was taking his time with whatever he was doing so both girls found a spot on one of the couches lining the hall. Sibyl sitting upright, her ankles crossed, and Charlie lying down with her head on Sibyl’s lap. The two friends sat in silence while they waited. Unsure if their impromptu field trip would reap the answer they wanted. A shout of laughter came from the office in front of them causing both girls to jump. Within seconds the door burst open revealing Lucifer again, triumphantly holding a record up in the air.

“I found it! Latest edition, hot off the presses, brand new music!”

He walked over to the two girls who were now standing, waiting for what was going to happen next.

“To be fair to your father Sibyl, I’m telling you both no. You cannot go to this party. Wait until after you’re presented and then you don’t have to have a chaperone,” He held a hand up to stop Charlie’s protest before she could even utter a sound. 

“I also am **NOT** telling you that the dress store closes in a few hours and that there definitely _ISN’T_ an allowance for new clothes for you both there. The guards also will be out and about as they usually are, except for when they switch roles at **7:45** in the evening, so I’m **NOT** telling you that the back gate is our least-watched section during that time. I’m **NOT** telling you that if you do leave this palace to be smart and bring Razzle and Dazzle with you. I will be up late tonight so **DON’T** summon me if you need me. As a consolation, please listen to this record this evening as you get ready for whatever you decide to do.”

With an exaggerated wink, the Lord of all Hell handed over the new record to his daughter who threw her arms around his neck after receiving it. His laugh bouncing around the hallway with infectious energy making Sibyl smile in earnest. She was going to her first ever city party. The excitement already bubbling in her stomach. 

“Remember, ladies, what do I always tell you?”

“Don’t take shit from other demons.” Both girls chimed together.

“That’s right, so remember tonight-” he gave Charlie’s cheek a quick pinch before turning to go back into his office

_“- Don’t take any shit from other demons.”_


	3. On the Street Where You Live - Alastor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally can't help myself with this story. I'm so happy some of you like it! 
> 
> Heads up for this chapter, we get into some violence and a tiny bit of gore. I hope I did it well and didn't get too overboard! 
> 
> As always, enjoy and stay tuned!

A deer. Of all the things in Hell and Earth that he could have been, he was a deer demon. Deer were weak, stupid creatures. Their only function was to be prey. One of the few things Alastor's father taught him was how to hunt and the first creature he killed on his own was a doe. The thrill of killing deer quickly faded for him and the irony of spending the rest of eternity as one was not lost on him. 

Alastor’s mood further soured when he sliced his cheek open while unconsciously grinding his teeth. A bad habit from living that he’d have to unlearn with his new teeth. Those at least were a bonus. He refused to be a prey animal down here and his new form did offer some protection. His razor teeth would take getting used to and he was itching to try his claws out on someone, anyone really, that gave him the opportunity. 

The powers were also a curiosity. If the demons in Hell all had powers very few of them showed it, much to Alastor’s disappointment. He expected more of a show and excitement as he was walking around this new city. Unfortunately, he only saw a few fights, all of which seemed to be basic bar brawls. Where was the showmanship?

Alastor found himself wandering around what appeared to be the nicer side of town. Large grandiose buildings lined the sidewalks, reminding him strongly of his old home in New Orleans. Large fences with massive and imposing gates surrounded the estates. As a reminder that he wasn't home again most had truly demonic-looking sentries posted out front. 

Alastor let his mind roam as he ambled through the twisting streets. He had a chance to really make a splash. His radio show in New Orleans was popular enough but with his habits, he had to maintain a level of privacy. But now? He could only assume that most of the sinner's here craved entertainment. As far as Alastor could tell, none of them were getting it. It felt like he had been reborn, not like the churchgoers up top with clean souls after leaping into the rivers that fed the bayou, but like he'd been baptized in blood and been told to finally be free. His musing ended when he turned a corner and was met with a flurry of activity. 

Cars and trucks lined the avenue. Demons were streaming in and out of one of the largest houses he’d seen yet. Alastor stopped and observed the madness before him. They seemed to be preparing some kind of party. Demons were bringing in chairs and tables along with mountains of food and bottles of booze. At the top of the gate sat a small sheep looking imp who acted as a guide, shouting orders to the demons below him. While Alastor watched from the sidewalk, he saw movement in the home's upper terrace. 

A demon walked out onto the balcony, placing his long, skinny arms across the railing as he looked down at the activity. He was a skeleton demon with fiery eyes in the sockets of his skull. He looked down with a self-satisfied smirk (as much as just a skull could smirk) at the demons running about below him. Alastor watched from his corner of the street and found himself wondering if skeletons bled.

Something pulled at Alastor, willing him to investigate further. Before he could take a step forward the voice of the imp from his processing popped into his head. 

_“Territories? Listen, buddy, you’re bran’ new. Don’t be a simp. Just try to survive the Extermination in three weeks, eh? Then pick up whatever is left over.”_

The imp, as much as Alastor hated to admit it, was right. He didn’t know what powers he had, if any, and he never was a brawler. He was a gentleman, an actor in the world’s stage. Think, prepare, move. That’s how he survived and went unnoticed for as long as he did up top. 

_But you’re not there anymore. _

Alastor physically shook himself. Now was not the time to get in over his head. This was his last opportunity. Dying now would be the end of the game. He _meant_ to turn back the way he came, he _meant_ to go find something to entertain himself for the evening but the pull he felt only got worse. He found himself meandering his way down the street. As he got closer the sheep imp spotted him approaching and narrowed his eyes. Alastor called out before the small creature could raise any alarm. 

“Oho good afternoon my dear fellow! Quite the commotion you’re orchestrating here!”

“Th’ fuck do you want? We’re busy and don’t have work for you,” the little demon bleated from his perch.

“Oh no, no-no-no no, you misunderstand! I’m just a curious neighbor, old sport! Just wondering what the hullabaloo is all about!” Alastor said with all smiles.

The imp gave Alastor a grimace before huffing out an answer. He wasn't paid enough to care.

“The boss is throwin’ some big party and is literally opening it up to anyone in Hell, hoping’ that some fella hears about it and comes. Guy’s a jackass but it pays and we get to go so-” The imp shrugged, noting a shipment of booze coming in and checking it off on his clipboard. 

A party? A fanged smile broke out on Alastor’s face. It looked like his evening just got booked.

* * *

When Alastor arrived the party had hardly started. A few demons lingered about, making tiny adjustments to this and that. He was clearly the first guest to arrive. He mused over the paintings on the wall. None were much his style but that wouldn’t be a problem. 

“Ahhh my first guest, welcome. Enjoy the evening and all in my power that I have to offer.” A voice drawled from the stairs.

Alastor turned to the host of the event, the same skeleton man from the balcony. He had descended the staircase, arms outstretched. He had a toothy smile and a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

“I know this was an open invitation so I expected to see new faces but not as my first guest.”

“The name’s Alastor, my good friend, pleasure’s all mine.” 

Alastor stuck his hand out in a flurry, catching the man off guard, causing him to laugh. Alastor knew how to put on the charm like the rest of them. There was always a rush in the manipulation. It was all part of the game. Weave your way into their lives, take root and take root deep. The look in their eyes as the lights go out was so much more satisfying to watch when you could see the confusion and betrayal. His smile widened as the man laughed and shook his hand.

“Good to meet you, pal, name’s Ruben. Let me show you around before things start getting out of hand.”

The two walked out of the main foyer, Alastor grabbing a cane from the spot at the door, and Ruben showed off the massive estate he had. Alastor wasn’t sure if the demon he was immensely powerful or a trusting idiot. He quickly assumed the latter.

Ruben shared quite a bit about himself as they walked - Alastor had that effect on people, he was such a _trustworthy_ gentleman - Ruben came from a mobster family. With such a history when he finally met the wrong end of a copper’s gun he was met in Hell with open arms and open opportunities. When he descended fifteen years earlier, his family had already been holding territories for centuries. 

Alastor listened intently, asked the appropriate questions and hmm’d and ah'd at all the right moments. Soon enough they were back inside and a few more demons had shown up. He parted ways from his trusting host, grabbed a whiskey, and mingled through the party in the shadows. And he listened. There was so much you could uncover just by letting people think they were a little more important than you. So many secrets whispered into the shadows when people thought they were alone. 

Nearly an hour into the party was when he heard something useful.

“Did you hear?” a reptilian woman hissed to her friend, grabbing her arm and pulling her closer. “The Princessss was ssspotted gettin’ a new frock with that friend of herss. Do you think sshe’s actually coming?”

The two girls scurried off, worried that all the good fellas would be gone once the Princess arrived. The shadows they gossiped into took shape as Alastor stepped out from them. He chuckled, this was far better than he could have hoped for. The Princess of Hell herself was anticipated to arrive. How marvelous. 

There was just one thing to take care of before her arrival. Alastor has been considering it all night and his time in the shadows had given him time to think. He had done himself a disservice in his own judgment of himself, he was more than capable of handling the fool who owned the home. He had watched him blunder through a delightful break-up with the man he threw the party for. Ruben had fled upstairs in a dramatic fashion and it was all the party could talk about. Alastor knew that Ruben didn't deserve any of this. The wealth, the prestige, the **power**.

From the shadows Alastor ascended the stairs slowly, deliberately, enjoying every moment of anticipation. Alastor hummed a little tune as he stalked the upper floors. Should anyone notice him they would have just seen a smiling demon with a drink in one hand and a cane in the other. Just another one of many here. 

Alastor went from room to room searching for the host of the party. He finally found him in a third-floor bedroom. Ruben was standing at an open window staring down at everyone in the garden. He turned at the sound of Alastor entering the room. 

“Ah, my new friend. Good of you to check on me. I’ll be down in a minute.” Ruben sighed, turning immediately back to the window. 

Alastor’s smile widened. What a naive fool. How could someone with this much power and wealth be this foolish? Were all of the demons at the top really this stupid. 

Feeling himself move with the shadows of the room Alastor crept closer. He felt his skin tingling like radio static in the anticipation. Oh, he _missed_ this. He stood for a moment behind the oblivious demon in front of him and committed the moment to memory. This was the start of something big, and he wanted to remember every detail. Taking the bottom of cane in his right hand he raised it, and with unrelenting force, he brought the handle down onto Ruben's head with a satisfying CRACK. 

Ruben, already intoxicated, fell forward into the window. He collapsed down to the ground, struggling to roll over while bringing a hand to the back of his head. The blow was devastating and caused his vision to swim. He looked up at the attacker before him but he could only see a silhouette with massive horns, brilliant red eyes and a grin brighter than a star. He was horrified as the creature seemed to seethe with enjoyment, its smile widening to a manic level. 

There. There was the fear that Alastor craved. He’d have glimmers of this feeling when he was alive but this? This was something new, something delicious. His mouth watered and drool seeped from his teeth at the thought. He basked in the dazed look on Ruben's face a moment longer before bringing the cane down on his head again, and again and again. He was so much stronger than he used to be. Feelings of power poured into him with every crash of the cane. With one last blow, the cane shattered on impact. Ruben was a huddled mess on the floor, black blood was oozing out of the broken skin from the assault. He could only groan and whimper, his jaw had been broken at some point in the onslaught. Alastor loved this part. The breaking. 

He set his whiskey down on the bedside table next to him and dropped to a squat in front of the bloody mess in front of him. He cooed words of comfort and trailed his knuckles across the gaping flesh. Who knew a skeleton would have such vibrant wounds. He crawled over the creature in front of him, his new frame so much better for caging someone in. Alastor brought his face close to one of the cuts and took a deep inhale before going in to lick the blood off. 

Alastor scuttled back, disgust eating away at him from the smell coming from Ruben’s blood. It was revolting and smelled like decay. Were all demons like this? He snarled. What a waste! He climbed back on top of Ruben, straddling his hips, pinning him in place

“Looks like I’m going to skip to the fun part my dear fellow,” A vicious smile ripping across his features. “It’s a shame about the glassware, I won’t waste the whiskey though, you outdid yourself on that purchase,” 

Alastor grabbed the glass from above him on the end table. He slowly drained the last of his drink, Ruben gurgling on the ground under him. Alastor raised the empty glass in a mock toast and smashed it into the flickering eye socket of the demon underneath him. Ruben howled in pain but his cries were drowned out by the noise of the party around them. Alastor inspected the shattered glass until he found three perfect pieces. 

“Now don’t squirm, this part requires precision,” Alastor said as he carefully placed the three pieces next to him. 

“One is for your right eye,” as he spoke he shoved the piece under the flickering eye, embedding it into the socket and watching the light snuff out. 

“The next one is for your left eye-“ Ruben started to struggle but Alastor used his other claws to firmly hold him in place while he embedded the second piece. With both eyes taken care of Alastor picked up Ruben’s head, carefully cradling it above the floor. In any other circumstance, it would have looked deeply intimate, like lovers with lips nearly a whisper away from each other. 

“And now, the big finale!” He murmured over Ruben's pitiful sounds. Taking the last piece of glass, a sharp thing shaped almost like an arrowhead, Alastor shoved it into the soft spot at the base of the skull where it met the spine. He felt Ruben go limp instantly in his arms. 

Alastor let the body drop and stood from his crouched position. Raising his arms he stretched and cracked his neck, relishing in the relaxation he felt. He had been worried it would be harder to do this in Hell and was surprised at how much more natural it felt. 

He could feel a pleasing purr in his chest as he found the on-suite bathroom. There was blood, there always was, on his hands and the cuffs of his shirt. He washed it off his skin and did the best he could for the shirt. He gave up on his clothing and rolled up the sleeves. No one would know the difference if he put his jacket back on. Once presentable again he left to return to the room. 

_Someone was in there. _

Alastor pressed himself against the door of the bathroom, keeping out of sight. Peering around the corner he saw a tall figure in all black standing over the body. His earlier fear was right, killing this soon in such a public place was a misjudgment on his part. He cursed himself for his lack of self-control. 

The figure cocked its head as it looked at the body. It was enamored with it from what Alastor could tell. It kept fluttering and moving above it. As his eyes adjusted to his hiding space the specter’s details became more clear. It was tall and lean, like him, and had antlers, like him. The longer Alastor watched the demon in the room the more he came to realize the similarities. As the dawning realization grew in his mind the creature stirred. 

With fluid movement like a shadow the creature turned and looked at him. It was then that all the pieces came together, that wasn’t a different demon, it was him. 

Alastor stepped out of the bathroom and his shadow self smiled. A sharp, twisted and crazed smile. Approaching with caution, Alastor stood side by side with himself next to the body of his fresh kill. The shadow gestured back to the body on the floor, clearly excited about something. Alastor looked where it was pointing and noticed something that wasn’t there earlier. 

The was a faint glow coming from Ruben's chest. A soft light radiating out from the place where a heart would be. The shadow crouched down and began pawing and digging at the demon's chest. His ghostly talons tearing through nothing. 

Getting the hint Alastor clawed open Ruben’s shirt and dug into the chest cavity below. The skin and bones gave way to the size of his claws and his newfound strength. Grasping the rib cage, Alastor tore open Ruben's chest and revealed the light from inside. 

A small orb, no bigger than a marble sat on top of the heart. It glowed a soft white and had tendrils of light that wove itself around the heart and the supporting structures near it. It was beautiful. 

The shadow creature seemed to be losing it next to him. It pawed at the heart and the body, unable to claim the prize itself. Alastor reached into the cavity and delicately plucked the small stone from the heart. It’s tiny tendrils gripped at the structure around it, determined to stay, but Alastor wouldn’t let go and eventually pulled the stone out. 

He held it in his palm. It gave off a little warmth as it sat in his hand, the tendrils now weaving around his hand. Alastor felt the hands of his shadow self grip his shoulders from behind him, its face leaning over him. Alastor turned to look at the shadow which only nodded and grinned back. 

Off instinct, Alastor popped the stone in his mouth. He tried chewing it but it was too hard. Alastor went to spit it out, wondering when he became this impulsive. His shadow circled an arm around him and clamped a hand over his mouth, forcing him to swallow. The creature next to him gave a satisfied growl and let go once he was sure the stone had been ingested. 

Alastor nearly gagged. It tasted as horrible as Ruben's blood has smelled. His guts immediately rejected the stone. The pain had him doubled over and dry heaving on the floor. 

The shadow next to him watched in silence, the smile still on its face. Alastor slowly gained his composure and sat back, exhausted. 

“Others will taste better and you will get stronger.” 

Alastor stared at the shadow of himself, unsure if it was actually speaking to him. The creature only nodded before melting away into the darkness. 


	4. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody - Sibyl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding some T/W here: Drugging and dubious consent. Nothing super graphic but I wanted to give a heads up to anyone who might want to be warned.
> 
> I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this. Your comments and kudos give me life! Enjoy this next chapter and, as always, stay tuned!
> 
> *edited for typos and formatting!

The plan was a simple one. Sneak out of Sibyl’s room, dash through the back garden, sneak through the fence and get to Sibyl’s car that was parked just on the other side of the perimeter wall. The girls had both dresses rolled up under their arms, heels looped on their wrists by the straps, and hair and make-up done to the nines. They were ready. 

Sibyl peeked out of her room and into the hall. Empty. Perfect. Slipping out of the room Sibyl motioned for Charlie, Razzle and Dazzle to follow. Two girls and two monsters barely made a whisper as they hurried down the hallways. Sibyl checking the clocks as they passed, 7:40, five minutes to go. 

The four of them reached the back terrace with ease, opening the large french door to sneak onto the balcony. With the lights off in the palace, they were engulfed in the darkness outside. With this additional cover, they moved with a little more confidence to the staircase to get to the bottom floor. Sibyl moved to start down the steps when Charlie snatched her up arm in a panicked grip causing Sibyl to look at her in confusion. Charlie held up a finger to her black lips and pointed to the bottom of the stairs. 

At the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the railing was Charlie’s father, patiently smoking a cigar in the night air. 

_Shit_. 

Backing up from the top of the stairs the girls looked at each other, both hoping the other would have a plan. Sibyl cursed herself. She knew better than to fully trust the word of the King of Hell. He was a trickster and a deal maker. Of course he would be waiting for them. He probably thought it would be funny to scare them, but what if he actually changed his mind? What if he was actually there to stop them? No, that wasn’t an option. Sibyl was too excited to let him stop her and Charlie. Sibyl turned to Charlie’s frantic face, she had clearly thought they were in the clear as well. 

Thinking frantically Sibyl tried to think of a way around him. She turned to look at the wall just beyond the balcony and smiled. It was covered in latticework and ivy, thick old ivy. Motioning for the group to follow her she ducked down to the edge of the balcony by the wall.

“Razzle, Dazzle meet us at the car. It’s just outside the gate, it’s a red body with a black hardtop. And don’t get caught!” Sibyl hissed, pointing to the car’s location just outside of the palace walls. The little monsters looked at Charlie who nodded and, with their mistress’s permission, they scampered off into the darkness.

“Okay, Charlie, this is either a great idea or I’m reckless and we deserve to be caught,” Sibyl said, grabbing her friend by the shoulder.

“But I say, we climb down here, get to the bottom and sneak to where your father is, you set off a firework behind us and then we book it. We have about ten feet to the stairs to the garden, then another twenty or thirty feet until the garden gate. My car is just on the other side of it. From there we just keep running. Whatya think?” Sibyl asked, hand still on Charlie’s shoulder.

Charlie looked at her friend with determination on her face and grabbed the hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze, “Let’s do this.”

Sibyl nodded eagerly and turned to face the wall of the balcony. She tied the dress around her neck and put the straps of her shoes in her teeth. Creeping over the wall she inched her hand out to the latticework gripping it tightly. Pulling herself fully off the balcony she began to climb down the wall of ivy-like a ladder. She moved painfully slow, every move deliberate to make as little sound as possible. A few feet down she looked up to see Charlie following her down. 

An agonizing few minutes later both girls reached the floor. Taking a minute to breathe the girls crept along the side of the stairwell to the spot where Lucifer was sitting. He was humming a tune to himself, leg up on his knee. In a stroke of luck, his back was to them both. 

Turning to look at Charlie, Sibyl gave her a nod. Charlie seeing the go-ahead took Sibyl’s hand in one of hers, turned and pointed behind her. Taking a deep breath she focused herself and let the breath out with the power of the spell behind it. 

A blazing rocket bust from her fingertip, turning and catapulting itself into the night sky. With a deafening BOOM, the firework exploded above the garden.

Keeping her dress and shoes tucked under her arm Sibyl tightened her grip in Charlie’s hand and ran for it. Ten steps to the last staircase, that’s the first part.

The girls passed behind Lucifer's back. The fireworks had startled him causing him to yelp and drop his cigar on the ground. They made it to the stairs and with skipping steps the girls tore down them, racing into the gardens below. 

Then they heard it, Lucifer’s mad cackle. Sibyl didn’t dare look behind her to see if he was giving chase, her heart pounding in her chest. Ten feet in the garden now. Nothing stopping them yet. Twenty feet in, Sibyl could see the gate. Just a few more steps. Sibyl felt Charlie raise a hand again and using her magic, busted the gate open.

The girls didn’t break stride and sprinted through the gate, ignoring the cramps in their sides. Sibyl turned to the right and saw her car, a 1924 Cadillac, with Razzle and Dazzle next to it, jumping and waving at them to catch their attention. The girls bolted for the vehicle and leaping into the car Sibyl slammed the keys into the ignition. 

“Hurry hurry!” Charlie yelled as she got into the passenger seat. Her face flushed from the run and adrenaline. The car roared to life and Sibyl slammed it into gear. She peeled out of the parking spot and careened into the main drive for the palace. The two girls tore down the drive, racing for the city. Once they reached Main Street both girls took a moment to look at each other with skin splitting grins. 

In a unified roar of laughter and shrieks, both Sibyl and Charlie celebrated their victory. Sibyl pounding a fist on the steering wheel and Charlie turned on the radio as they wasted no time leaving City Center to the party in North Point. 

Driving was one of Sibyl's favorite things and cars were one of the few things she bonded with her father over. The rush of the speed, the connection with the machine and the promise of freedom filled her as she wove in and out of traffic. The wind whipping her face through the rolled down windows was invigorating. Her father’s car back home was much better than the one they kept in the city. Sibyl hoped that once she was presented and seen as an adult her father might let her drive it. 

Charlie broke up Sibyl’s racing daydream reminding her that they needed to change. Finding a secluded spot both girls climbed into the back of the car and shimmied into their dresses. Razzle and Dazzle kept watch on the roof.

Charlie’s dress was a feathered masterpiece. Pure white silk with black beading that started like raindrops on top and intensifying to fully cover the bottom in beaded fringe. Expertly woven in were skinny blood-red feathers that gave the illusion that she was constantly moving. Tying the whole thing together with blood-red shoes, a long pearl and diamond necklace, and a diamond headband. 

Sibyl’s dress was rich gold fabric with bright clear and gold beads expertly embroidered on the bodice to look like it was woven fabric. The dress was immaculately fitted to her hips before flowing out into a swing skirt to keep her legs free for dancing. Large pendant crystal earrings hung from her ears and a diamond tiara shaped like leaves pinned into her swept-up hair. 

Once changed the two got back in the front and set off again for the party. Sibyl pulled up to the street to find it packed with cars and demons. It felt like a street festival with the sheer number of sinners in attendance. Sibyl could feel the music before she even stepped out of the car. Exiting the vehicle as well, with Razzle and Dazzle at her heels, Charlie looked around in wonder at the party around them. The two monsters echoing their mistress’s look while ‘oohing’ and ‘ahhing’ at the activity. Charlie turned to the pair before speaking.

“Okay you two, we need to keep a low profile. You’re both a little conspicuous. Can you keep an eye on us from a distance?” Charlie asked the pair, leaning over to make eye contact. 

The two small imps saluted and, with gleeful ‘oohs’, bounded off into the night. Charlie stood as she watched them leave, hands on her hips. She spun towards Sibyl with a wild grin, stars in her eyes, and hands flying up to squish her own cheeks in excitement. 

“Are you ready?” She squealed, reaching for Sibyl’s arm and linking it through her own. 

“Let’s do this!” Sibyl pulled her friend close and the pair started for the party. 

Together the girls walked down the streets, talking and laughing the whole way in. Sibyl felt the energy around her that was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. Her father was beyond an overprotective parent, to the point of being tyrannical. He would have never let her mingle with the ‘rabble’ as he called them. Sibyl had never once thought to defy his orders and was content to stay home and be the lady she was raised to be. But this place, this scene, called out to her like a siren’s song, begging her to let loose for once in her life. 

With bounding steps, Sibyl and Charlie approached the gate to one of the largest homes Sibyl had ever seen. The imposing house stood four stories tall with elegant wrap-around porches on every level. The grounds surrounding the mansion were a gardener’s dream with graceful willows and manicured lawns. Sinners were partying everywhere. There wasn’t a space to look without seeing someone having the time of their life. 

The two girls entered the house, pushing their way inside. The inside was just as grand as the outside. A wide entryway that leads into a massive foyer with a grand curving staircase to an exposed landing. The stairs continued on to the other floors and out of sight. Party-goers were all over the place. Straight ahead Sibyl saw the dance floor. It was filled to bursting with demons, sinners, and imps alike. Everyone was dancing to the swing of the music that seemed to come from the very walls they were standing in. A server passed by the duo and both girls picked up a glass of champagne from the tray. 

Sibyl stiffened once the drink was in her hand. She felt eyes on her. The feeling was intense and primal. She had a sudden urge to run and felt the blood drain from her face. Charlie started to move but was pulled back when Sibyl didn’t move with her. Sibyl’s eyes darted around the room though in the thick crowd but because of the shadows, she couldn’t see anything. Taking a deep breath she began to call out the feeling and tell Charlie when she was interrupted by a sweet voice behind them. 

“Oh, how cuuuuute! Daddy actually let you out?” The voice called out. Sibyl and Charlie both tensed, they knew that voice. Turning with painted smiles to see Helsa at the door with her usual entourage. 

In usual form, Helsa had on a stunning (and revealing) hot pink flapper dress. Her tentacle-like hair swept up in a classic and effortless look, diamond netting on top causing her to look almost angelic with a halo from its sparkle. The dress was spectacular. Fringed in pink beading from top to bottom, each movement shimmered around her. The deep v in the front left nothing to the imagination and her legs went on for days, much to Sibyl’s chagrin. She was flawless. 

Sibyl hadn’t interacted much with Helsa with how rarely she was in City Center but Charlie told her enough stories that she knew all about her. Helsa wanted to be the queen bee and she made sure everyone knew it. She was just playful enough in her cruelty that it could be passed off as banter. Charlie hated her and Sibyl couldn’t blame her. The few times they’d spoken we’re tense but Helsa always put on a good face in front of their parents. Sibyl’s father wouldn’t tolerate disrespect. 

“Hello Helsa, we didn’t know you were coming.” Charlie gritted out, her hand clenched on Sibyl's arm. 

“If everyone’s invited, you know it’s not a party until I’m here,” Helsa appraised the two girls in front of her “this is your first time out isn’t it Sib?”

“Yes.” Sibyl could tell she was getting teed up for an insult. She kept her face filled with ice as she regarded Helsa. She wouldn’t let her get under her skin. 

“Oh how fun, we’ll make sure you have a good time,” her smile widened as she looked both girls up and down. “Well, I’m off to find a real drink. I’m sure I’ll see you, oh and Charlie? Such a cute dress.” 

The smug look on Helsa’s face revealed her true intentions and with a flip of her hair, she floated away on the arm of one of the demons with her. 

“God strike me down, I hate her,” Charlie moaned, leaning her head on her friend. 

“She’s a witch and she’ll get what’s coming to her. But I know what will cheer you up!” Sibyl said as she walking backward, pulling Charlie forward by both hands, “dancing!”

A real smile split Charlie’s face and the girls practically ran to the dance floor. The band had just picked up the pace as the girls launched themselves onto the dance floor. 

Music was one of Sibyl’s favorite things. Her father loved it too so she grew up in a house filled with songs and dancing, much like Charlie’s. When Lucifer would get drunk enough he’d tell the girls stories about heaven and how it was always filled with music and would tell them that singing down here was an act of rebellion that they should enjoy freely. Sibyl agreed with her King in his thoughts, music could fill you with wild abandon or express the deepest of emotions. 

The girls danced and swayed together, laughter never far from their lips. Their hearts full of just being in the moment. Really living. From a Lindy Hop to the Charleston, Sibyl and Charlie floated along the dance floor. One dance number turned into two, then three to four and eventually, breathlessly, they lost count. 

Sooner than they wanted it the band took a break. The girls, high on the rush of dancing joined the crowd to find a drink and rest their feet. Sliding up to the bar Sibyl ordered two whiskeys, neat, and after receiving them from the octopus demon behind the counter, she returned to Charlie who was sitting on one of the few benches available. Charlie had her leg up protecting Sibyl's spot and cheered when she got her drink. The two sat in comfortable silence while they sipped on their booze. Hearts full and excited. 

Before Sibyl could fall into the coziness of the buzz she was starting to feel she felt eyes on them again and squirmed in her seat. She sat straighter, looking around the room for the source. She couldn’t see much in the dim lighting in the room. The shadows on the walls seemingly cutting everyone off from them. 

Sibyl downed the last of her drink, turning to Charlie to suggest they move to a more conspicuous place, maybe even find Razzle or Dazzle. Before she could speak a demon appeared in front of Charlie, already in a bow with a handheld out to introduce himself. Charlie caught off guard held her hand to her chest. 

The demon in front of her was handsome, his dark green hair swept up and away from his face. His vivid green eyes were bright and warm. Sibyl nudged Charlie in the back, causing Charlie to crash back to reality. 

“Uh, hi I’m Charlie. This is my friend Sibyl.” Charlie stuttered our offering her hand and gesturing toward Sibyl with the other. The demon took her hand, placing a light kiss on her knuckles, not even bothering to look at Sibyl. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Charlie, though I knew your name Princess before I came over. I was hoping you’d honor me with the next dance?”

He asked his question with so much charm and grace even Sibyl felt flustered. Charlie looked back at Sibyl, clearly torn between a dance with an extremely handsome man or staying with her friend. Catching on to Charlie’s look Sibyl leaned over, giving Charlie a slight push. 

“She’d be delighted. I’ll keep the seat warm for you Charlie. Just bring me a drink when you’re done!” 

That was all the encouragement Charlie needed to leap out of her seat arm in arm with the handsome devil. 

Sibyl sat back, relaxing now that she found the culprit for the feelings she’d gotten earlier. She had to have felt him watching Charlie and assumed the worst. Gazing around the room she felt herself tapping her feet to the beat of the song. It was a great swing number and she would have loved to dance to it but she promised Charlie she’d stay here. 

“Such a shame my dear! No one should be partner-less at a party!” A bright voice interjected her thoughts startling her. Leftover adrenaline from the feeling of being watched earlier lurched into overdrive. 

_‘Don’t take shit from other demons’_ flashed across her mind and Sibyl spun to face the demon who’d approached her. She could feel the snarl on her face, her hackles raised and her hair on end. Didn’t he know who she was?

The demon behind her was remarkably tall, with tufts of red hair and antlers only adding to his height. He was leaning over her with his gloved hand outstretched in greeting. His eyes were such a bright shade of red that they nearly glowed and a smile on his face so bright it made everyone else around her seem dim. He looked like he materialized right off the streets of Earth his outfit was so modern. A red fitted jacket on his towering form, a crisp button-up, and vest with matching slacks. 

Sibyl’s eyes went from his face down to his hand and back before she threw her head back and laughed at herself. She was turning out to be as paranoid as her father. Taking his hand in hers she smiled. 

“I’m Sibyl.” 

“Oh! I’m doing everything all wrong! For shame! My mother would just be appalled. Dear Mademoiselle, my name is Alastor at your service!” 

The demon said all of this in a bright and chipper voice. He brushed his lips over her knuckles and bent even lower in a mock bow. Sibyl’s laughter rang out and she motioned for him to stand back up. His expression both playful and smug with an eyebrow raised. 

“My dear, I saw that your sweet companion left you alone during the best song of the evening so far. I’d love nothing more than to take you for a turn on the dance floor!” 

“You’re asking  _me_ to dance?”

It was Alastor’s turn to laugh. It was loud, boisterous and infectious. Sibyl felt her smile widen at the sound. 

“Why of course I’m asking sweetheart. It would be an honor!” Alastor confirmed, holding his arm out now in invitation. 

“You know what? Let’s dance.” Sibyl purred out. The booze in her blood giving her additional confidence. She’d find Charlie after, it was only one dance. 

Standing, she took Alastor’s offered arm, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow. As they started towards the dance floor his other hand placed itself on top of hers. Color flooded Sibyl’s cheeks, though she couldn’t tell if it was from excitement or embarrassment. She could feel other demons turning to stare at them as they made their way out, with his height it was hard for them to go unnoticed. 

“Not to worry my dear,” he whispered down to her as if sensing her unease at being watched. Now on the floor, they took their places, the band giving the tempo before leading them into a foxtrot. 

“Come here darling, and let’s show them how it’s done” Alastor murmured to her as held his arms open for Sibyl to step into. 

Sibyl felt heat all over her skin and in her stomach at his words and with one final breath she stepped into his arms and was swept away by the music. 

Sibyl found herself getting lost in the dance. She was dipped, twirled and moved across the floor. Of all the dances she’d had with other demons she never felt movement and ease like this. He was a natural, whoever he was. Sibyl found herself beaming and laughing. The song could have gone on for ages and Sibyl would have never noticed. For the first time, she fully understood what Lucifer meant when he said music was a rebellion. She felt  _free_ . 

With a final twirl and dip from Alastor the song ended. He gave her a bow and kissed her hand once more, staring at her over her knuckles, locking Sibyl's eyes in place. Taking the same hand he tucked her back into the crook of his elbow and escorted her back to the bench. 

“Here you are, my dear! Perhaps we shall dance again before the night is through. Until then,  _laissez les bon temps rouler_ !” Alastor chirped, guiding Sibyl back to her seat. With a slight bow and hand over his heart, he stepped back and was lost in the crowd. 

Sibyl sat, nearly frozen in disbelief, did that really just happen? She brought her hands to her cheeks hoping her cold hands would tame the heated blush she realized was all over her skin. 

_What a dancer, I could swoon!_ Sibyl's thoughts raced as a familiar face, with a similar flush, came to join her. 

Charlie plopped herself down next to Sibyl, slightly out of breath. She seemed thrilled with how wide her grin was. Sensing her friend was busting to tell her something Sibyl grabbed Charlie’s hand. 

“So- how was it?” She teasingly asked Charlie, squeezing her friend’s hand. 

“Oh, it was wonderful! He’s a great dancer and,” she wiggled her eyebrows “he has a friend!” Charlie seemed thrilled at her news. Sibyl only looked at her with a raised brow. 

“See, that’s him over there. The green scales is the friend. They’re grabbing us drinks right now,” Charlie pointed the two demons out from across the way. Her partner leaning over the bar giving the order and his green friend leaning against the bar. He wasn’t bad looking if you liked the traditional demon look. Scales, horns, fangs, and Sibyl would put money down that he had a tail. Had this introduction happened just a few minutes earlier Sibyl would have been thrilled but now? He seemed bland. Just a typical sinner down here. 

The two boys started towards them, drinks in each of their hands. When they approached the green fellow handed Sibyl her drink, which looked like a gin martini. Just as Charlie took her first sip of a whiskey cocktail the band picked up again. This time a quick ragtime piano song. 

“Sibby, do you mind if I go dancing again? You guys can join!” Charlie asked, already standing and reaching for her partner. 

“You guys go I’d like to have my drink first!” Sibyl shooed her friend away “You go dance!” 

Taking a healthy sip from her drink. She watched Charlie disappear into the crowd. Swallowing her sip she noticed a strange grit on her tongue and an astringent taste in her mouth. Looking down at her drink she saw sediment at the bottom of her glass. Confusion captured her features as she stared at the drink. 

** _‘Poison my dear-‘_ ** a strange hollow whisper in her mind called to her. She looked at the demon in front of her, his expression eager. She looked back down at her drink and heard a high pitched singular “ha” off to the side. Turning to look, she saw Helsa and her group all staring at her, stifling laughter. She’d been tricked and fooled. Her stomach dropped. She’d been  _drugged_ . 

Rage. White-hot rage coursed through her veins. She felt her eyes blacken, as her more feral side came out in the anger she felt. Sibyl gripped the glass in her hand, the clear liquid now so innocent looking. She had been made a fool. Her eyes shot up at the monster who’d drugged her. 

“You can have your drink back asshole,” she growled out, tossing the contents all over the demon in front of her. 

Pushing herself away from the bench, Sibyl fled into the hallways of the house. She needed to get the drugs out of her system as quickly as she could so she needed a bathroom. She’ll throw it all up, find her friends and then they would leave. She kept her head on a swivel as she searched the house, hoping to find Charlie, Razzle or Dazzle. 

Down one hall and up another. The house was a maze. She could feel the creeping tendrils of the drug in her system. Where the hell was the bathroom? 

Her vision started tilting. Waves of dizziness threatened to pull her down to the ground. Stumbling into the wall of the hallway she looked around. She was alone. Thoughts started coming slower like her mind was stuck in mud. Sibyl sank to the ground, her legs finally giving out. She felt sick as she pulled her knees to her chest. Why was she in this hallway? Why was she  _alone_ ? 

A small whine escaped her throat. She felt her body getting hotter. Her own skin was hypersensitive to the beading on her dress. Each tiny bead of glass was insufferable to feel.  **Off** . It needed to come off. Struggling with the straps she fought to remove the clothing that was so irritating. 

“Oh no sweetheart, you’re alright, I’ve got you,”

Sibyl snapped her head up to look at the source of the velvety voice above her. She couldn’t see much, her vision blurred. The only thing she could focus on was the bright red eyes in front of her. 

The demon in front of her bent over, scooped his long arms around her, and helped her to her feet. He held her tightly to his side as he strode towards a door down the hall. Keeping Sibyl close to his side he opened the door and led her in. 

The room was dark, the only light coming from the door open to the hallway. Sibyl tried looking around but her eyes still didn’t work. She whimpered at the onslaught of stimulation around her. Her skin felt like static, her ears ringing, vision all but gone and her strength was fading fast. She needed something, her body cried out for it. Sibyl just couldn’t tell what it was.

The demon holding her shut the door behind them plunging the room into darkness. The drastic change cause Sibyl to flinch, tucking herself further into the man she was with. 

“Now, let’s find you somewhere to lie down, hm?” The voice purred out next to her. 

Sibyl felt the rumble of his voice through his chest. His arm tightened around her. Looking up at him she could still only see the red of his eyes. Memories tugged at her brain but nothing could connect, her mind completely fogged. Her body was screaming at her. Begging her to do something, anything, to quell the overstimulation she felt. Her heart pounded in her ears as she continued to stare at the eyes before her. 

He looked away first, scanning the room. After finding what he was looking for the demon next to her adjusted his grip, his hand going slightly higher than appropriate, which caused her brain to completely meltdown. 

_Touch me._ That’s what she needed. She needed to be touched. Held, grabbed, pinched and smothered. She looked up at him and cried out. 

“Please,” 

The figure next to her froze, slowly turning to face her. Eyes bright as ever but crinkled from what Sibyl guess was a smile. She reached a hand up to his face, his eyes betraying no response and Sibyl let out another sigh. 

“Please,”

Lifting her face to him she mentally begged for him to touch her. She wanted this. No. She  _needed_ this. She could feel his face move closer, and closer at a painfully incremental pace. His breath in her skin caused her to erupt in goosebumps. His nose bumped hers playfully, lifting her chin further. Turning her body towards the demon she pressed her chest against his.

His arm pressed against her lower back holding her in place while his other hand grabbed her chin lightly. The claws on his hands scratched her skin causing waves of electricity to race over her skin. He was so close. Sibyl was desperate. Nothing was enough. Standing on tip-toe she burrowed herself further into his grip, hands clutching at his clothes. 

The demon holding her chuckled before murmuring just above her lips “So needy.”

Slowly and deliberately he moved his hand from her chin to grasp the back of her head. He pulled lightly, tipping it to the side. Sibyl’s breathing quickened, fast and shallow, her body betraying all of her feelings. She was overwhelmed. Couldn’t think. 

Then she felt it. The tiniest ghost of a kiss on her neck. She shivered. Then another, and another. He peppered her neck and shoulder with tiny, chaste kisses sending her body further into the spiral of need. She writhed in his arms and was a mewling mess. 

Pain. Sibyl’s eyes shot open when he bit her neck. The shock wore off quickly and she moaned in satisfaction. Yes, anything, please.  _Touch me._

Heat pooled between her legs as she desperately pushed herself on him. Her groan seemed to have ignited something in him and he bit down harder, pressing their bodies together tightly. A growl tore through his chest setting Sibyl’s skin aflame.

In a flurry of motion, Sibyl found herself on her back on the floor. The demon had released her neck and was now crawling on top of her. He was rumbling and growling above her, a heated coil winding up in her at the sound. The tiny part of Sibyl's brain that was still functioning screamed a warning that was only heard by the void the drugs in her system left behind. Sibyl wanted his touch, whatever that looked like. Anything was better than letting her body deal with the drugs without contact. 

He stalked over her, a claw lightly brushing her face from temple to chin. Sibyl’s whole body shuddered and her back arched into his frame. Her hips bucked, begging for some friction. She could see a wicked grin split across his face, his teeth stained in her blood. 

She went to reach up to lock her arms around his neck when his whole body froze. His head was up and looking, the grin from earlier vanished. In an instant, he was gone. Sibyl cried out at the sudden loss of contact, her mind reeling. The drug continued to tighten its grip on her mind and she felt herself fading. Unconsciousness called to her, she could feel her vision tunneling. 

Sibyl’s eyes fluttered as the room around her burst full of light. She groaned from the floor, arms flopping helplessly at her sides as she tried to block the light from her eyes. 

“No. No, no, no, no. Shit.” A familiar male voice pleaded from the doorway. Sibyl tried to turn to look but found that her body couldn’t move. At this realization, her brain’s self-preservation finally kicked in and she started to weep. Quiet desperate sobs hiccuping out of her chest. 

Whoever was at the door stormed in, crashing down beside her. The figure cradled her head gently. Sibyl tried opening her eyes but found she didn’t have the strength. 

“It’s alright Sibby, I’m here. I’m here now. Open your eyes for me darlin’” Sibyl knew that voice and she forced her eyes to open. She looked up at Lucifer as he gently brushed her hair out of her face. 

“Uncle?” Safe. She was safe. Her body couldn’t function further and, laying on the floor, Sibyl finally fell under.


	5. Let me in - Alastor Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of this chapter! I didn't want to delay updating any longer than I already have so here's part one! 
> 
> Super tempted to be more active in the community so hit me up with your favorite Alastor discords, fics and tumblr accounts!
> 
> As always, stay tuned!

Alastor hummed merrily as he walked down the street. It was early morning, and only a handful of demons were out and about. Each one looking just a little nervous, much to Alastor’s delight. It was the eve of extermination. His first. From the gossip he heard, new sinners had an eighty percent chance of dying their first year, higher if they arrived within a month of extermination. Alastor, however, didn’t worry too much about those statistics because he knew he would make it. He survived and enjoyed, the market crash of 1929 so he’d survive this. Though the orphans left this time might be more entertaining. 

He planned on having a quiet evening in his new home and cook himself a delightful dinner, compliments of Rubin and his family. In fact, that's what had him out and about so early. He needed a grocer. 

He approached the store, cane in hand, ready to get what he needed and return home promptly. It was a freezing and blustery day in Hell. The weather here was chaotic and unpredictable, it could feel like a normal winter day before suddenly nosediving in temperature to be unbearably cold. Alastor didn’t mind the cold but thoughts of a summer filled with incessant heat was nearly enough to put a damper on his mood. The wind changed direction, wafting the smell and warmth of the store along with something else. 

He recognized that smell. How could he not, the demoness attaches to it was utterly consuming. It was her. _Sibyl_, he recalled. He hadn’t thought of much else besides the mystery of the demon duchess in the few weeks since he saw her last. Luck seemed to favor him today when he found her entering the store, _alone_, just ahead of him. She looked as ethereal as she had the night of the party, hair gracefully pinned and an amber dress to match the gold on her arms. 

He could still hear her moan from when he bit her. The primal need in her mewling. That, that had been something new, something exciting. All of the others before her begged and pleaded for him to stop while she had begged him to do it. She was more than just complacent in his attack on her, she had wanted it. 

Memories rolled in of the night of the party. He could still see the exact moment she’d entered the mansion.

_From one of the upper floors, Alastor had watched her and the princess mill around the party. His plan had been simple, engage with the Princess to see if any leverage could be found. Like in New Orleans, Alastor knew that to truly dominate this hellscape he needed high-level connections so he could climb over the other demons he leveled with and push them down into their own failures. He knew his plan. _

_Yet. _

_He had found himself watching her. The friend. She was disgustingly distracting. He had been enchanted at her movements and stared at her lips when she spoke and caught himself staring at her hips when she moved. It was irritating. He had needed to know more. Needed to understand why this creature captivated him when the princess was the better catch. _

_So, Alastor had watched in the wings. Hidden in shadow while the party raged around him. It was effortless to go unnoticed in hell when all the other demons were so flamboyant in their behavior. They were so out of control, they had no idea that that control was the only thing separating them from their predators. _

_His moment to get closer was a gift given by the girl herself. Some demon wanted to dance with the princess and the girl clearly encouraged her friend to go. She unknowingly cast off the little protection she had. Alastor watched as the girl laughed while scooting the Princess towards the dance floor. He moved in once the band picked up the next song. _

_“Such a shame my dear! No one should be partner-less at a party!” _

_He was on her in an instant. Hand outstretched to force his way into an introduction. He had startled her, that was clear. The girl spun at his voice, her previously elegant features twisted into sharp contrast in the snarl on her face. _

_Alastor noticed her teeth were fanged under her heated grimace. Up close he could see that the same gold on her hands and forearms looked like it was powdered all over the highlights of her skin. The bridge of her nose, her cheekbones, shoulders, and collarbones all had the shimmer of gold delicately upon them. In the flash of her growl, he saw that her hair raised itself like a frightened cat. _

_He expected to relish in the fear in her eyes but was taken aback at the animosity glimmering in them. Vividly red in contrast to black surrounding them, slit-like similar to cats and so expressive. As quickly as her instinct to fight came over her it was gone and she threw her head back and let out a throaty laugh. The transformation was so sudden that is had frozen his thought process but warmed something in his chest. _

_He stared at her exposed neck, devouring with his eyes the graceful curve as it connected to her shoulders. Some demon strode by causing the wind to waft her smell onto him, the smell he couldn’t seem to forget. Leather, spice and something fresh. A smell he knew he’d never forget. It was then that he realized what it was that he was feeling. He was ravenous. _

_She was a meal, someone who could actually satiate him. He could already feel himself plunging his teeth into the flesh on her neck. Her struggles to escape but with his new strength, he could just hold her against him as he drained her. Demons couldn’t die, so how long could he keep her? Days, months, eternity? His mouth instantly salivating at the thought. _

_“I’m Sibyl.” She said. _

Alastor shook his head physically, trying to remove the distracting train of thought. She’d already moved on and out of his view. With a spring in his step, he followed her inside. 

The store was only vaguely similar to those on earth, and much larger than he was used to. Alastor’s local grocer on earth was a small single room with no isles and no butcher or green groceries. This was impressive in its scale. Lights and aisles filling the entire store. There wasn’t one cash register but ten of them at least. Alastor could see the butcher to the side and thousands of fresh vegetables, some he’d never seen before. It was in tiny moments like this that Alastor was sharply reminded that this wasn’t like earth. He was able to experience so much more now. Every sample of how life could have been only further entrenched himself to his desire to make it here. 

His eyes found her again, she was in a section for alcohol (another marvelous reason to be down here) and was debating between two bottles of wine. Her brow was furrowed in concentration, the tiniest trace of her tongue peeking out from her lips. Alastor could have devoured her right then and there in the store. The soft give of her skin under his teeth, her blood pooling in his mouth again, breathless cries filling his ears. The very thought of it gave him goosebumps. 

She moved again pulling Alastor out of his daydream. She had made her choice and was moving to the front of the store. In fact, she was walking directly towards him. With a quick turn, Alastor stepped down the neighboring aisle and pretended to be deeply engrossed in finding the right flour. He felt her move past him more than he saw her. She spent a moment at one of the registers and was gone. 

_**Follow her!**_ Alastor felt the shadow presence emerge from somewhere in the depths of his subconscious. He snatched a bag of flour and beelined for a register. He hardly registered paying for his purchase (the cash was another gift from Ruben) taking the bag from the startled employee and flying out the door. 

Bursting into the sidewalk he looked all around to see where she went. The shadow of himself that had been silent since it’s first appearance fretted around him before melting into the ground, splitting into tendrils and shooting away into the growing crowd. Going on instinct he turned right instead of left and made his way down the street. 

He didn’t fully understand where this intense need came from. Stalking was never his style, he had always waited for his prey to come to him. This feeling wasn't quite predatory but rather an unrelenting curiosity. He walked down the street with purpose, cane and shoes tapping. The streets were starting to get busier and the sinners around him seemed to sense him and parted to clear his path. 

Looking ahead Alastor saw the shadow of himself on the corner. It gave him a heavy look and flashed around the building it was on. The crowd has lessened and Alastor picked up the pace. His long legs giving him an advantage in his stride. Turning the corner sharply he had to stop on a dime or else he'd walk right into her. 

She was standing right in the center of the sidewalk. Her grocery bag clenched in one of the fists that were squarely on her hips. Her eyes narrowed and nose slightly snarled. Alastor could see not only his reflection in her eyes but the annoyance brimming there. 

“You’ve been following me.”

It was a statement. He’d been caught. 

“My dear, I seem to have forgotten all my manners in this place. Please forgive me,” Alastor purred, placing a hand over his heart and giving her a slight bow. 

“You see, I was the host of the party you attended a few weeks ago,” a slight lie but necessary, “I heard about what happened to you, well everyone heard of Lucifer rescuing a damsel,”

She stared at him, her expression neutral until the last line. Her eyes flashed when he said, damsel. Alastor sensed some other emotion tied to her look that he couldn’t place. Guilt? Embarrassment? Oh no, it was _rage_. He smiled widely before continuing. 

“You see I feel a tad responsible, my dear. We danced and I seemed to have made you easy prey to the vultures in this place,” he watched her expressions closely, deeply enjoying how her features darkened at the word prey. 

“When I saw you a moment ago I just had to find you to verify you were unharmed,” 

"Why?" Her voice clipped and clear. She was not amused by his charm, he needed to try a different tactic.

"Why?" Alastor repeated with a laugh, "Well because if you were important enough for the King himself to rescue then you're important enough for little me to check in on."

Her expression softened, it was a tiny change but not small enough for it to go unnoticed. 

"Now, I may be a sinner in Hell but my mother raised a gentleman. She'd wallop me over the head if I didn't offer to escort you safely home."

Sibyl looked at his face, the same furrowed brow of thought. He could see her trying to determine if it was worth it. She hesitated, her body leaning back just slightly. Had he been human he wouldn't have noticed her shift but his new senses saw everything. 

"I cross my undead heart and swear no harm shall befall you under my watch. I will get you home safely, my mother's memory will be honored and you will never have to see me again if you don't wish, does that sound like a deal?"

He stuck his hand out, not too far into her space, letting her control what happens next. Her eyes appraised him, looking from his face to his hand and back. He could see the gears of her mind working when her expression finally settled, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Deal," she grasped his hand. At her touch, a small shock went up his arm. Nothing painful, it was just like the small static shocks he'd get on occasion when he was working at the radio station. It buzzed up his arm for a moment and was gone. 

"I'm this way," She turned, continuing down the street, "I'm not very far."

Alastor grabbed her bag from her and offered his arm in exchange. He knew the rules of the game and he played the game well. Sibyl wove her arm into the crook of his elbow and they walked on. 

As they walked they slowly moved from the commercial buildings to homes. Like the neighborhood he recently joined, the homes were grand and luxurious. They were close to the city center which meant that her family must be high ranking. The little gossip Alastor had picked up was that you had to have the King's permission to reside in the city center. Lucifer liked knowing who lived close to his home and the center of his government. 

For once in his life, Alastor didn't know what to say. His mind whirled with questions to engage her with but none seemed right in the moment. The silence was actually comfortable. Deciding against conversation, he began humming a tune as they ambled down the street. 

"What song is that?" 

Alastor looked down at the demon on his arm, "It's nothing my dear, just a tune for the mood." He laughed and was graced with a smile from her.

"Well, then you should make a song with it. The tune is nice." 

The grin on Alastor's face was genuine as they walked, a bit of pride filling his chest, he loved music. He was enchanted by this demon. She swayed her head lightly to his tune, the two walking in sync. 

"This is my street," She indicated as they rounded the corner. Large brick federalist style homes lined the street, large intimidating trees branching across the sidewalks. It was picturesque. The street was empty as they walked down it, alone in their small world. 

Sibyl stopped in front of a house in the middle of the street. A semi-circle drive in the front of the massive house. It had three sections to it, one large center of the house with two smaller wings. Based on the drive, it appeared that the garage was in the back. Alastor tried to see if there were any cars he could see, any clue to the family she belonged to.

"Well, thank you for the escort. This is where I say goodbye."

Releasing his arm Sibyl turned to him, her hands clasped before her. Alastor found himself not wanting to leave her presence. It was curious to him, usually, people were unappealing to him, just there to be pawns in the game. He had no time or patience for them but he found himself wanting to have that for her.

"It was a pleasure sweetheart, and absolute delight, my mother would be proud of her boy," he grabbed her hand, ghosting his lips on her knuckles. 

Sibyl smiled, a small soft one but a real one none the less. The sight gave Alastor a feeling in his chest he couldn't identify. He handed her her bag, gave another bow and watched as she walked up the brick pathway to the front door.

She reached the handle and paused at the door. She turned and looked back at him once more, curiosity on her face. She looked at him for a moment longer before a smile split her face. She waved one last time and slipped into the house.


	6. Let Me In - Alastor Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two! I'm going to try to post every Friday but with it being the last month of the last quarter of the year work might get in the way. A little DarkAlastor in this chapter, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> If anyone is curious to see the inspiration for Alastor's house you can see it here: https://www.captivatinghouses.com/2019/11/09/1856-mansion-for-sale-in-new-orleans-louisiana/
> 
> If you want to know what the car in this chapter looks like just google a Rolls Royce Phantom 1 Jonckheere Coupe. It's gorgeous.
> 
> Stay tuned!

Alastor watched Sibyl enter the house and released a small huff of satisfaction, his curiosity sated for now. He turned on his heel and walked back towards his home on the north side of the pentagram. As he walked he felt a strange pull back towards her home. Pausing to look over his shoulder, Alastor saw his shadow self still standing in place.

"Come along old sport, we don't have all day!" 

The shadow turned it's head to look at Alastor before firmly returning it's gaze to the house. 

"Let's be on our way, my friend!" Alastor called out, turning back and returning to the house. The shadow didn't move as it stared and, upon reaching him, Alastor turned to match its gaze. 

There was nothing, only a faint glow from one of the windows in the fading light. Alastor reached out a gloved hand, grasping the shadow's upper arm. He didn't know much about this shadow of himself but he instinctively knew he was supposed to be the master in this duality. 

"I said, **time to go**," danger lacing every syllable. Without another glance at him, the shadow melted down and out of sight again.

"There now, no need for a temper tantrum my good man," Alastor said, mostly to himself. He went to turn when the monstrous roar of an engine echoed down the street. Alastor felt his bones creaking with how quickly he snapped his head to look at the sound. Nearly drifting onto the street with its speed, a sleek back car barreled onto the road. 

Radios were Alastor's first love but he could never deny the beauty and power of the automobile. He'd always wanted to feel what it was like behind the wheel of one of the luxurious cars that he never could afford. Alastor stared as the vehicle tore down the road towards him, the engine deafening in his ear. He'd never seen a speedster quite like this. It was curvaceous, sleek, with black paint that shined. The vehicle reminded him so strongly of his time on Earth. He watched the driver expertly turn on a dime, right into the drive of Sibyl's house.

_What an interesting turn of events._

The car stopped directly in front of the main entry. An imp ran around from the side of the mansion and opened the driver door. A hulking demon exited, a demon so large and broad Alastor could only assume magic played a part in him fitting into the roadster. He looked like an ox, flat nose, thin lips and a deep brow covering his black eyes. He had black hair that was swept up and out of his face. His skin a purple so deep Alastor thought it was black at first. Six massive horns protruded off of his head; two curling rams horns around his ears, two curving upright sheep horns and two small horns that stood completely straight. A small flame danced above the demon's head like a crown. The demon wore a deep burgundy suit with pointed shoulders, a double button breast with a high collar. It looked old, an older fashion that Alastor couldn't pinpoint. 

After stepping out the demon adjusted his suit, standing fully upright. The imp that ran out to open the door lifted a small claw up and the demon placed the keys into its hand. Alastor was beside himself, it was his moment to start sliding his way in. 

"Hel-" He began to call out, raising a hand in greeting. The hulking demon cracked his head to the noise, eyes directly locked on him, in an instant he was gone. "-lo," Alastor finished, wondering where the demon went. 

"What-" a voice like crackling fire, blistering with intensity spoke directly behind him. Alastor felt a hulking paw of a hand on his shoulder. He physically couldn't hold back the revulsion at being touched and whirled himself out of the grip.

"-are you doing in front of this house?" The demon’s scorched voice rang out as he stood before Alastor, who found himself looking up to meet his eyes.

The demon's eyes were pits of inky blackness and Alastor, for the first time in his life (and un-life), felt fear slither down his spine. This was not a fight he could win, at least, not yet.

"Ah-haha, my good fellow, I was just taking the afternoon air before the festivities tonight," Alastor crooned, forcing a laugh to try and lift the tension "You have a magnificent speedster there. Is it by chance a Rolls Royce Phantom?"

The demon before him was emotionless. He just stared, waiting, for what Alastor couldn't say. This was not going to plan. Alastor opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off.

"Leave, now. And if I catch you within a mile of this house I will personally break every single bone, tooth, and nail in your pathetic body and cast you out to the A ngels," with no further words the demon walked up the same bricks Sibyl had just floated over, past the car (and a petrified looking imp) and into the house.

Alastor, trying to gain his composure, adjusting his tie, his monocle and the grip on his cane. Now was not the time to push buttons. He'd find his way in another time. His instinct, which hadn't ever failed him, told him Sibyl was the key. He knew he'd have to avoid that beast of a demon until he had better odds in the fight. With a nonchalant air, Alastor strode back down the avenue, finally on his way home.

Alastor arrived at his home as dusk was beginning to settle. The Extermination started at sundown and lasted until sunrise. He had a few things to check on before he settled himself in for the night. 

Striding into the front door he handed his coat and cane to a waiting servant. The help that came with the house were quick, professional and quiet. They either didn’t notice that a new sinner was their master or they didn’t care. Under the rules of Hell, Alastor owned all of Ruben’s possessions. He’d earned them in a power struggle, though Alastor would hardly call his first kill a struggle. Now, the rest of Ruben’s family? That was going to be a show stopper. 

It didn’t take much to find the old mob family. They owned a few clubs and drug dens in North Point. It looked like they were content to relive their mob family ways in Hell. Such a shame to see such opportunities wasted on those too weak to take power for themselves. Creatures like that were best put in their place. 

Alastor found getting them all together took no effort either. He told an imp to tell them all that it was time for a family meeting. When the whole family arrived, drinks were served. The servants already knew their favorites. The mother had wine, all three brothers enjoyed whiskey, the father was a bourbon man and Ruben’s sweet sister had a dirty martini, extra olives. 

Drugging their drinks wasn’t Alastor’s initial plan but he had been so inspired after the party that he had to capitalize on the motivation! One by one they consumed their drinks and one by one fell unconscious because of it. That was three weeks ago. Alastor had learned a lot about how demons worked from his time spent with the family. 

Did you know that it takes an average of an hour for a demon to fully bleed out, their limbs regenerate in about twenty-four hours, faster if it’s a dominant hand. However, the process slows entirely if the limb is removed two days in a row. Alastor had also found that demons, whichever way you sliced it, butchered similarly to humans. It was easy enough to stockpile enough meat to sate him for a while. The sister was particularly delightful, though none of them compared to delectable Sibyl. 

Alastor had spent most of his time with the family over the past few weeks. From his time with them, he also learned that demon eyes return in hours, same with their hair and teeth. If a demon dies they return in 72 hours but if the stone on their heart is removed, they don’t come back at all. 

That was the most curious element. The stones. Alastor had consumed two more, one brother and the father, in his time with the family. They did taste a little better than the rotting stone from Ruben and Alastor felt stronger, or at least he thought he did. The shadow hadn’t returned until he saw Sibyl earlier that morning so Alastor still didn’t fully understand what compelled him to do this. It was like another part of him had awoken. Something dark and primal with needs that Alastor didn't fully understand yet, but Alastor wasn’t one to turn down a good time. 

Alastor hummed as he walked to the basement of the house, rolling his sleeves as he went. He had instructed the family to be asleep when he arrived so he could make sure they had the best seats in the house for the entertainment tonight. 

Bound in chains, the remaining four members of Ruben’s family slept on the floor of the basement. Alastor wasn’t a total monster, beds were provided as well as books and lights to read and meals three times a day, all of them were ungraciously rejected. One by one Alastor scooped up each member of the family and took them upstairs to the back yard. His new strength making each trip for the next person effortless. 

Out in the backyard, Alastor had prepared a stage for the events this evening. Four posts with chains stood on a small raised platform. Alastor had built it himself. Each person was carefully bound to a post by their wrists, ankles, and waist. Alastor moved each body with careful consideration after all their lives finally meant something. There was so much still to learn. 

Alastor finished up his last guest's bindings and headed inside. He guessed he had maybe twenty minutes before the main event started. The house was empty. The servants had sent a representative to ask Alastor if they could leave for the evening to survive as best they could. Alastor laughed at their request, knowing they’d be safest if they stayed but allowed them the evening to do as they saw fit. 

Striding into the kitchen he was treated with the warm smells of southern cooking filling the air. He had whipped up some etouffee for the evening. He plated his dish, grabbed his wine and made his way upstairs to the balcony overlooking the backyard. He settled himself down on one of the tables, enjoying his meal and the quiet peace of the early evening air. 

Off in the distance, Alastor heard a trumpet bellow over the land. It started off quietly and quickly escalated to an ear-shattering thunder. The normal red light that permeated the air fell away to an almost blinding golden light. A grin split his features, it was time. 

The horn sounded for a solid minute. It was loud enough to wake the family up from their stupor. One of the boys woke first. His head twisting too look at his family around him. Alastor could hear him speaking but was too far away to hear the words. So he contented himself to sip his wine and watch. 

“Momma? Momma wake up. Momma!” The sister had finally joined her brother in consciousness but unlike her bother she couldn’t keep the fear from raising her voice. How lovely, Alastor loved when they begged and pleaded against the inevitable. 

The whole family was awake now. Each member straining against their chains at different intensities. Alastor knew it was futile for them to struggle, he even put a curse on the chains from a book he found just to be sure, but the thrill of wondering 'what if' filled him with glee. This is what Hell needed. They needed a show. Hell needed him. 

The night wore on, Alastor waiting patiently for the grand finale. He had a pot of coffee on so he could wait all night. The family had stopped intensely struggling and he now only heard a few whimpers and once he swore he heard a prayer. He could hear the screams from all around him, the sounds of chaos moving ever closer. From his studies the Angels worked in sections, meticulously cleansing the streets one section at a time. 

It was the creeping hours of early morning when they arrived. So late into the evening that Alastor worried that his guests would be missed and he’d have to wait for next year. 

The light in the backyard changed, growing brighter and more intense. Alastor stood, striding to the balcony edge, coffee cup in hand. Two Angel’s had flown down to stand before the platform. They were not what he was expecting. 

All of his knowledge of Angels from Earth depicted them as humans with wings. Always gracefully dressed, their hair perfect. These creatures didn’t look anything like that but there was no denying what they were. 

Statuesque and unnerving the pair stood in front of the chained family. Their grey coloring almost looked like scales, their horns curling up and over their heads. The halos over their heads were delicate, almost crown-like and it hurt Alastor’s eyes to look at them too long. The two had their wings folded up tightly against their backs, impish smiles on both of their faces. The Angel on the left held a spear and the Angel on the right carried two swords. Alastor marveled at the metalwork, the swords and spear both looked like light folded with steel, they were beautiful. 

The Angel with the spear stepped up to the platform. It knelt down in front of Ruben’s sister, placing a hand on the side of her face. It was so tender that you could have sworn there was affection in the gesture. Alastor felt a tremor of satisfaction roll through him as he listened to her pitiful pleading. 

With movement too quick to follow the Angel impaled it’s staff into her chest, right through her heart. The mother wailed beside her children, finally straining against the chains. It was all in vain though. The cry from the demoness seemed to have awakened the beast in the Angels who made quick work of the remaining family. 

Demon blood pooled across the stage. What struck Alastor was how clean their weapons were despite the carnage around them. In fact, both Angel’s were as clean as they were when they arrived, like the damage they inflicted never happened. 

Fireworks burst into the sky above them. Both Angels looked up, spread their wings and with one massive movement launched themselves into the air. Alastor leaned out over the balcony, coffee cup tumbling out of his grasp and crashing to the ground below him. 

In a breathless moment, one of the Angels appeared before him, grin still on its face. Alastor took a step back, bracing for something to happen. One moment passed, then two. Finally, the Angel moved, a slight tilt of the head, as if it was curious about the demon before it. Then, as quickly as it came it vanished, up and out of sight. 

Alastor collapsed to the ground, hand to his chest. That had been exhilarating and completely unexpected. He’d have to be more cautious next year. He paused for a moment on the ground to collect himself and to slow the hammering heart in his rib cage. Standing, he brushed the dirt off his pants and made his way downstairs. 

Stopping by the kitchen for his knife, he made his way outside. He could hear traffic moving around outside of his home, it seemed like everyone had started moving around again now that the event was complete. 

Reaching the platform Alastor inspected the bodies. An interesting smell permeated the air, almost like chlorine. The smell you would find after a lightning strike. Alastor wrinkled his nose at the odor but continued his work. The sister's stone was completely destroyed, the spear puncturing a hole in her chest at least four inches wide. The hole seemed to have been burned through her. The mother had a similar fate to her daughter. The remaining brothers, however, were beheaded. Clean cuts with no blood, similar to the holes in their sister and mother's chest, the wounds appearing to have been cauterized. The Angels weapons must have some level of burning or fire factor to create wounds like this.

Flipping both brothers onto their backs Alastor went to work breaking open the rib cage of the closest one. As he went about pulling the chest open he felt a rising feral nature breaking out. He started hacking, anxious to open the chest and see the heart. The knife was too dull, it wasn't working as it should. With a growl deep in his chest, Alastor stood and threw the useless knife with such force it embedded on the nearby tree. 

Crouching over the body he began to tear at the chest, using his claws to slice into the meat like butter. Forcing his way into the chest cavity Alastor used both hands to rip open the rib cage, exposing all of the organs in the chest. The lungs were collapsed, the stomach empty and the heart still. Alastor snatched the heart, tearing a chunk off with his teeth. He hardly took the time to swallow. 

His shadow had awoken, spinning itself around his legs to look over his shoulder. A whine eked out from the shadow, clearly upset. A clawed hand reached over Alastor's shoulder plucking the remaining bits of heart from his hands. The shadow inspected the meat before tossing it angrily away. Alastor sensed what it wanted and crouched back down to dive into the chest again. He was up to his elbows in demon blood, digging, digging, digging but coming up with nothing. The stone was gone.

"No," the word came out unwillingly, almost unconsciously. Desperation filled Alastor's chest. That wasn't  _ possible.  _ Flinging himself into the chest of the second brother he tore into him, no concern about precision, no care for appearances. The stone had to be there. It had to. Growls rolled out of his chest and he felt himself going rabid as he dug through the chest of the dead demon in front of him. His body responded to the rage in his heart, he felt his body ripping and growing, matching the horrific feelings he was having. After fruitlessly searching and decimating the body in front of him, Alastor realized that the stone wasn't there either. Filled with rage he dug his claws into the body and flung it away from him. The lifeless corpse tumbled in the air, landing at the feet of someone in his backyard.

Alastor froze, blood running down his face arms and chest, his breathing labored. He could feel how monstrous he looked, blood dripping off of him, his limbs had elongated and his antlers protruded from his head viciously. He'd been caught, again. 

The demoness in front of him was oddly familiar and completely alien at the same time. She wore a wide brim hat decorated with a tiny skull and flowers, her dusty lilac dress was old fashioned, in fact, it reminded Alastor strongly of his grandmother. She had an umbrella in her hand like a cane, she tapped it thoughtfully on the ground a few times before speaking. 

"Well, when my little birds told me the Sionis family was chained up in Ruben's backyard I had no idea that I'd find a fellow like yourself here." The demoness spoke with a light tone. She seemed, bemused to have found Alastor like this.

"Oh look, you have a Shadow, how charming! I haven't seen a shadow demon in ages!" She looked at the shadow behind Alastor, a toothy grin on her face. Alastor still hadn't moved from his position on the platform. Sidestepping a head she slowly approached the platform and raised a delicate hand to Alastor's. She took him gently by his hand and slowly pulled him off the platform.

"My name is Rosie, my dear. If I'm honest with you, I've been quite out of sorts with the Sionis family. They just really didn't have it in them to be more than basic mobsters and that's not what I need in my sector. I need some new life in North Point. You, my poppy, seem like you have some gumption. Am I right?"

The feral fight or flight response was finally beginning to slow in Alastor's mind. He could feel himself slowly returning to himself. He was just starting to see clearly the danger he was in. This demon had called it a sector, she must be one of the Overlords he'd heard about. Her question rattled in his mind, did he have gumption? Well of course he did.

"The name is Alastor, at your service." Finally regaining his composure he swept himself into a bow to the delighted tinkling laughter of the demon in front of him. 

"Marvelous! Marvelous!" She cried, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Now Poppy, you've done me a service removing that cancerous family so I have an offer," She paused, curling the hair of the shadow creature around her finger and had been spinning around her legs. "You don't need to be an Overlord to see you don't fully understand your little shadow friend." 

Alastor's eyes narrowed slightly at the insult and Rosie was quick to respond to him.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't be offended. You're new, I can smell it on you. How about this, we clean this up, get you into presentable shape and we discuss more over tea?"

Alastor evaluated the woman before him. He'd always worked alone and planned to do so here. His shadow, however, seemed completely enamored with her. It kept swirling around her and focusing its attention directed at her when it could sit still. That seemed enough for Alastor to at least agree to tea.

"Alright my dear, after you." Gesturing with his left he extended an arm to Rosie who took it gladly.

"Oh excellent, Poppy, just leave everything to me."


	7. Ring in the New Year - Sibyl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, writer's block is a bitch. With the holiday's and work I haven't updated as much as I wanted too. I feel like I'm back in a groove and should be more consistent!
> 
> Added some more tags and changed the rating from Explicit to Mature. I felt like I was ostracizing a group of readers because of the rating so I changed it. There will be smut (eventually) but it will be in alignment with the plot and clearly marked so you can skip it if you'd like. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, stay tuned!

Sibyl pressed the door to her home shut, leaning her forehead against the wood. A smile soft on her face, her hand lightly pressed against her mouth in disbelief. A fluttering feeling of pride teased at her heart. She’d made her first-ever deal. 

All her life her father had always told her that her magic was ill-suited for deals, too weak. He only allowed her to use it sparingly under strict supervision. Writing runes was the most her father would allow outside of his direct observation. If only he knew how good she could be. Over the past few years, Sibyl had started practicing on her own. Nothing that could call attention to her use of it but a little bit every day. It started as small little things, stirring a spoon, summoning her coat to herself, playing music without a radio or gramophone. Until today. 

_“I will get you home safely, my mother's memory will be honored and you will never have to see me again if you don't wish, does that sound like a deal?”_

The deal had been simple, keep her safe until she returned home and a banishment hex if she hated his company. It might have been small, and he might have said the words but it was her magic that sealed the deal. Hers. For once she had been the one in control. The power that came from it, the feeling of walking down the street with confidence. It was addicting. 

Sibyl spun, pressing her back against the door, her hand fully over her mouth trying to suppress giggles. Her mood radiated out of her and with a skip in her step she went upstairs to her bedroom to start getting ready for the evening. 

Sibyl hummed to herself as she sat down in front of her vanity. It was a tradition for her family to spend the extermination with the Mange family. Knowing full well she was expected to look her best, Sibyl started putting her hair in order. She felt bright and light after the afternoon’s events, contentment settling in her heart. Continuing to him the tune Alastor stuck in her head she started brushing out her hair when the roar of a vehicle resounded from the streets. 

That had to be him. 

Setting her brush down Sibyl put her gown on for the evening. It was an old-world style like her father liked, deep maroon for her family colors, high collared with sharp shoulders and fitted to her hips before floating freely to the floor. Slipping her sash over her left shoulder she pinned it in place with the snarling Hellhound sigil of her house. Pausing briefly at the mirror to make sure she looked presentable enough Sibyl exited her room and went to the staircase. 

She reached the top of the steps just as the front door slammed shut. She couldn’t wait to tell him, he’d be so proud. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she waited. Sibyl could hear him talking to a servant by the door, his deep voice reverberating across the hardwood. She took a deep breath in to steady herself, being overexcited would only sour his mood. Leaving the foyer, Sibyl’s father, Baphomet Prince of Beasts, approached the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her. 

“Daughter.”

“Hello Father, I’m nearly ready. I bought the wine like you requested,” Sibyl dropped into a small curtsy. She knew her pleasantries as well as she knew her father. Rushing into her news would only serve to irritate him. 

“Come here a moment, let me look at you.”

Sibyl descended the stairs, curious about her father’s intentions. He was rarely sentimental and knew she always carried herself well. Did he see Alastor outside? Could he _know_? 

Reaching the bottom floor she dropped a knee again, hoping against hope her father couldn’t hear her heartbeat in her chest. Her father reached out with his hand and grabbed her chin, lifting her from the floor. His grip was firm but gentle. Sibyl forced herself to make eye contact, knowing that avoiding it would cause suspicion. He turned her face to the right and the left, his eyes searching for something. His shoulders released some of the tension in them as he seemed satisfied in how she appeared. Leaning in he took a deep breath through his nose before releasing her and held both of her shoulders. 

“I hate to leave you alone in this city full of sinners.” his grip tightened slightly. Sibyl placed a tiny hand over his massive one. 

“I can take care of myself Father, you know that. In fact-” 

“Not now,” he dismissed, releasing her with a slight shove to the side. He stepped past her towards the stairs ”we must leave before the cleanse starts. You know our King waits for no one.”

“Father, be-“

“I said, **not now**,” her father paused on the steps, turning slightly to look over his shoulder at her. His black eyes churning with an emotion Sibyl couldn’t place. Sibyl pulled back into herself, nodding her acceptance of his request. 

“Good. We leave in twenty minutes. Do not make me wait.”

Sibyl stood at the bottom of the stairs blinking rapidly to keep her eyes dry. She watched her father walk out of sight before clenching her fists. She tried pushing down the feelings threatening to boil over. _Emotion clouds the mind, clouds judgment. You’re above it Sibyl, you can be better than this. _

Taking a ragged breath in and then releasing it, Sibyl consciously let the tension release from her hands, shoulders, and brow. Holding her head high she gracefully ascended the stairs. There was still time to tell her father her accomplishment, they had all evening. 

———————————————————

The car ride to the palace was silent. Sibyl had tried engaging her father in conversation _’how was the drive in? Are you excited about your week in the city? How are the hounds?’_ But every question was met with a word or a grunt and nothing more. 

Anxiety started nipping at the base of Sibyl's neck. What was going on? 

The two arrived at the palace right on time. Monstrous and sprawling, it loomed five stories tall for the residential wings while a modern tower pierced the sky behind it. The tower was where business took place and it’s look changed constantly to keep with the times, unlike the living side. The living side looked the same as it had for a couple centuries now. It was a grand estate based on the imperial palaces across Europe. Lucifer always had a flair for the grand and luxurious. 

Pulling up the main drive Baphomet parked the car while servants opened the car doors. Sibyl exited the vehicle anxious to get out of the car and find Charlie. Her friend was always there to listen whenever Sibyl’s father was in one of his moods. Sibyl heard her name being called and found Charlie waving from the front door. 

The royal family was still out front receiving their guests. Lucifer and Lilith we’re both in their full regalia. Lucifer in his full white suit and hat with Lilith in a gorgeous black dress, her crown delicately placed on her head. The perfect power couple in Hell. Charlie was in her semi-formal dress, a black high-waisted skirt with a white blouse, her hair down for the evening. Charlie looked haggard, extermination night was always hard on her. Every year felt like another failure to save her people. 

Striding as fast as politely possible, Sibyl launched herself up the short drive and up the steps towards her friend. Though Sibyl was only gone for a few days to open up her family’s city home she always missed Charlie. 

Throwing her arms wide Sibyl caught Charlie in a hug, soaking up the warmth her friend gave off. Both Charlie and her father always gave off so much heat compared to other demons. It was always something Sibyl found comfort in. 

“Baphomet! Just in the nick of time as usual!” Lucifer stepped out past his daughter, arms open wide in welcome. 

Untangling herself from her friend, Charlie looped their arms together, placing her hand over Sibyl’s. Turning toward her mother Charlie asked in a near pleading tone, "May we be excused to join the group upstairs?"

Lilith turned her attention towards them and away from her husband who had just attempted to pull Baphomet into a bear hug, trying to lift the massive demon off the floor.

"Of course little doves, I'm sure your fathers will be done soon. They so rarely see each other now. We'll be up shortly."

She was the epitome of royal. Graceful, poised and a wit to match she was everything Sibyl wanted to be. The right hand to the most powerful demon in Hell and a force of chaos in her own right. She was the closest thing Sibyl had to a mother, her own mother passing when she was young. With how often Sibyl came to stay with the Mange family, Lilith had taken her in as one of her own. She would take Sibyl shopping, help her practice her lessons, held her when she cried and she was the one to teach Sibyl to sing. 

Both girls dropped into simultaneous curtsies as Sibyl replied, "Thank you, your Grace. We also brought the wine you loved so much last year, I believe my father has it."

"Oh marvelous," Lilith cooed, clasping her hands under her chin. "you must share a cup with me later this evening. Now go."

Wasting no time the girls whisked themselves away and up the stairs to the highest ballroom in the main tower. It wasn't the largest ballroom on the estate but it was easily one of the grander spaces. Sitting high up on the 100th floor, the entire room was windows providing a panoramic view of Pentagram City. Each window was luxuriously covered by dark red velvet curtains held back and secured by gold apples. A large double door stood open to the twilight air allowing access to the wrap-around marble balcony. 

The oak floor depicted the Garden of Eden in the inlay and was polished to shine like a star. The polish served to bounce the light from the two massive gold filigree chandeliers floating above the floor. The room was set up to encourage conversation with a few tables for eating but mostly lounge areas and card tables. There was a buffet and bar in the corner with servants ready to take care of their royal guests. 

Sibyl marveled at how cozy they made the space every year. Lucifer invited powerful families and other demons of note and much to Sibyl's relief it appeared Helsa and her family were not attending this year. She did see Solas talking with his wife, his daughter reading a book in the corner. There were others she didn't recognize and frankly, she didn't care much about them. Outside of the Dukes and Duchess' of Hell, the outlier guests were usually only invited to the royal estate once as they were passing fancies of the King. 

After a quick detour to the bar for wine, the girls went to stand by the double doors, both enjoying the fresh air flowing in. A few moments later Lilith and their fathers joined them upstairs. Everyone who was sitting rose from their perch, and the crowd bowed and curtsied as Lucifer strode across the room, arm in arm with his Queen. 

The group followed their King out to the balcony, Lucifer taking his position at the edge. The sun was setting and it painted a beautiful sunset of bright reds, purples, and oranges. As picturesque as it was Sibyl knew that once it was gone the Extermination would begin. Standing with Charlie near the front Sibyl felt someone move directly behind her. Sneaking a glance behind her, she smiled when she recognized her father. She knew her hated Extermination nights, they were dangerous he would always tell her. His presence always brought comfort to her and she was thankful they had each other. 

Turning her attention back towards Lucifer. He had his hands behind his back and was staring down at the city below him. Reaching out with his right hand he materialized his staff and raised it high above his head, pointing the apple towards the sky. Sibyl felt the energy he pulled from the air around him. She could see the faint outline of his old wings that had been shorn from the Fall. Their ghostly image a reminder of the sacrifice he made for his power. 

_"In the sweat of thy face shalt thou eat bread,"_ Lucifer began, his voice clear and crisp cutting through the air, _"till thou return unto the ground; for out of it wast thou taken: for dust thou art, and unto dust shalt thou return. Pray for us sinners and let thy fury fly as we embrace the endless night."_

Bringing the cane down with a resounding crack, Lucifer opened up the sky. A fissure cracked open above the city, blinding light pouring out of it. A singular trumpet sounded in the deep, followed by a cacophony of sound resounding from the opening in the heavens. Angels started pouring out of the gap, weapons raised. After a minute the trumpets stopped and the screaming began. 

Lucifer did an about-face and, after linking arms with Lilith once more, headed back into the tower. Sibyl noticed Charlie starting to tremble, her hands in fists at her side. Nudging her with her shoulder Sibyl nodded towards Charlie's parents who had passed them on their way in. Charlie let out a small sigh and gave Sibyl a half-smile before following her parents.

A hand landed on Sibyl's shoulder, guiding her inside. She knew it was her father, no one else was that big, so she allowed herself to be brought in safely. 

Once the small gathering was inside the double doors shut behind them. Lucifer walked forward and hexed the door, protecting everyone in the room. Once the spell was complete he turned to face his guests as the servants closed the curtains around them leaving only the light from the chandeliers. The crowd faced the Royal family and Lucifer stepped forward to address them.

"And so another year passes. We have food and drink for all, please make yourself comfortable."

After giving her father's hand a squeeze Sibyl, navigated the small group to find Charlie. She caught her friend's eye from across the room and Charlie pointed to the bar. Stepping around another demon Sibyl made her way to the other side of the room, meeting Charlie as she leaned against the bar top.

"How are you holding up Lottie?" Sibyl asked. Charlie forced a smile at the old nickname, keeping her eyes downcast at the bar top.

"Oh, you know. Just hiding away in here while my people suffer."

"I know this is hard for you but remember this is our job. It's why we're here. The sinners down there had their chance." 

"I know, I know," Charlie huffed out. "You sound like my father when you say that Sibby. I get that this is what I'm meant to do but I can't help but think we could do more." 

"Hey, there's not much to be done now. Maybe we can think of something in the future to make it easier." Sibyl threw an arm around Charlie, giving her a squeeze to emphasis her support. 

"We only just started the welcome program. Maybe more sinners will survive if we keep giving them a better start!"

"How are you always so positive Sibby?" Charlie sighed, leaning her head down on her friend's shoulder.

"I get it from you." 

The bartender slid two glasses of wine over to the girls who each took one. They pushed away from the bar and found a quiet corner to settle into for the night.

The evening was a quiet one all things considered. Occasionally a blast would sound from below, causing Charlie to fight harder to keep the tears back. Sibyl kept close to her friend, making sure she was there for support. The demons who were there spent most of the evening conversing or playing games to pass the time. There was a lot of reminiscing, plenty of drinking and eating, even Lilith graced everyone with a few songs. The girls drank more than they should have as they wasted the night away. 

Sibyl noticed that her father's sour mood continued through the night. Usually, Lucifer was the best way to get him out of his own thoughts. He didn't laugh often and Lucifer was about the only demon in hell who could make him laugh consistently. Baphomet's face seemed to be either conflicted and deeply thinking about something or flat out angry. Sibyl hadn't seen him this distressed in eons.

"What's up with your dad?" Charlie slurred, falling into a more casual tone. Every Extermination Charlie would end up a little too drunk trying to drown out the noise happening below them. It was part of the reason Lucifer held the event so high up, the sounds didn't travel as far at this height.

Sibyl and Charlie were sitting at a card table for two in a quiet corner. They usually spent the night like this taking care of one another. They were currently in the middle of a game of War and Sibly fiddled with her deck instead of answering.

"Oh come on Sibby tell me," Charlie hiccuped, "Is he still mad about the party?"

_Shit_.

“I might not have told him about the party yet,” Sibyl muttered halfway under her breath, finishing her half a glass of wine in one swift gulp. 

“Sibyl!" Charlie half-shouted. "That was your deal with my father! He wouldn’t tell your father so you could finish your stay as long as you told him as soon as he arrived! They’re both gonna lose it!” 

Charlie emphasized her words by leaning over the table trying to poke Sibyl in the chest with a finger.

“I know!” Sybil cried, hand flying to Charlie’s mouth. “Keep your voice down. I was going to tell him but he was so distracted when he got to the city house I just ran out of time. I-“

“Now ladies, what are you too plotting over here with your whispers? You know I love good gossip” Lucifer interrupted, his smile wide and playful. Behind him, Baphomet observed his daughter with his usual cold demeanor. 

“Uh, it’s nothing your Grace, just mindless chatter.“ Sibyl said with a flippant hand gesture, praying Lucifer would let it go. 

“Oh ho ho, I think not little one, tell your Uncle your secrets. Is it a new demon?” Lucifer asked wiggling his eyebrows in innuendo. The mention of another demon sparking interest in Baphomet as he moved forward to stand alongside Lucifer. Sibyl’s face drained of color at the appraising look her father was giving her. He was always so against her dating or courting anyone. The few relationships she had usually ended because of the pressure her father put on.

“Yes, Daughter, do tell.” His gravely voice rolled out. 

“**NO**!” Sibyl nearly shouted as she jumped out of her seat holding her hands out to try and stop this conversation, her nerves causing her voice to pitch an octave, “No. Father, it’s not a demon. It’s fine. I’ll tell you later.”

“Come now Sibby dear, this can’t be worse than telling him about the incident,” Lucifer chided, materializing his cane and placing both hands on top of the apple. 

“Incident?” The crackle in her father's voice caused Sibyl to panic, she was cornered, stuck like a deer in the headlights. 

“Father, please, not now. It’s fine.” She pleaded out in a whisper, her head hung down, staring at her folded hands. 

“Sibyl.” Lucifer's voice, icy and cold, settled around her. “Did you not hold up your end of the deal?”

“You made a _deal_?” Baphomet’s voice was strained. Sibyl could hear the anger rippling in his voice. 

Sibyl tried to stare at her feet. Angry tears threatening to spill over. They were ruining everything. She felt something under her chin forcing her to look up. Lucifer used the apple of his cane to force her sight from the floor. He held her gaze tightly, eyes going slightly red as he pierced her soul in place. 

“Sibyl. Tell the truth now, little one.” Lucifer barely whispered. His magic oozing out and permeating the air. Sibyl felt it curling around her feet and legs, slowly climbing up her body. It felt like pressure, like when you dive too deep in a lake. Immense and threatening. 

But she couldn’t say the words. She knew the moment she spoke them she couldn’t take them back. It would hurt her father and hurt her reputation in his eyes. He’d be furious, livid, severe. He’d take away the little freedom she had. He might not even let her be presented, further locking her away from her kind. 

Sibyl stared at her King. Her mouth a tight line on her face. Her eyes locked with his as he tried to bully his way into her mind to force her to speak. She felt the pressure around her legs get tighter. It has stopped just below her knee but was starting to slowly rise again. 

Charlie fidgeted next to her, the situation causing her to sober up a little. Her hands fluttering at her sides. She shifted between twisting her fingers and halfway reaching out to her friend. Charlie hated seeing her father like this. 

“Sibyl." Lucifer's calm voice betrayed the intensity in his eyes. "Do not make me ask you twice.” 

His smile widened and Sibyl felt the first fissure in her defenses crack. His eyes drilling into her mind relentlessly. Her father trained her well, she could hold out against him for days but against Lucifer, she didn’t stand a chance. 

“We went to a party,” Sibyl choked out, fighting her own desire to stay silent. 

“It was in North Point, I- I was stupid and I got drugged when I took a drink from someone I didn't know. I don’t remember much. I was found by Uncle Lucifer. I had been attacked, bitten. I made a deal with him that I would tell you about it as soon as you got to city center because I knew you would take me home the moment you found out.”

The words tumbled out of Sibyl as if she had no control. She blinked rapidly to keep the tears from falling down her face. Finally breaking eye contact with Lucifer she let her eyes find her Father’s. 

His face was blank, his eyes black pits of nothing. Sibyl couldn’t read him. She felt her skin prickle and her legs told her to run, her fight or flight telling her desperately to get away from him. She could handle her father's rage or his disappointment but this? The nothingness radiating off him was cold and empty. 

“Was it that red demon?” Baphomet whispered. Sibyl froze with a sharp inhale, eyes wide. _He knew._

“Who?” Lucifer asked, finally breaking the spell over the group. 

Baphomet shot his hands out and grabbed Sibyl roughly. His nails digging into the flesh of her upper arms with bruising force. He pulled his daughter close, their faces inches apart. The flame above his head crackling wildly. His rage finally breaking lose and all of it directed at Sibyl. 

“Was it that fucking red demon who drugged you?” He growled, shaking Sibyl out of her silence.

“What? No! Father, you’re hurting me!”

_**“Then why was he outside the house staring at your window?”**_ The lack of control in his voice was more frightening than anything Sibyl had seen him do. His grip only getting more firm on Sibyl’s arms. She could feel his claws lacerating her skin, blood running down her arms. 

Sibyl just stared at her father. The pain fading away with the buzz of the alcohol and adrenaline in her system. She felt herself falling inward, closing up and protecting herself. Her vision blurred and tears finally started to pour out of her eyes. 

“I-I didn’t know anyone was outside, Father,” if she could sink into the floor right now she would. Her voice was so meek and yielding. No wonder her father thought her weak, it’s because she was. 

Baphomet kept his grip, not releasing Sibyl even as she melted in his grasp. Lucifer stepped forward, his hand working to release his friend’s grip on his daughter. 

“Come now, it’s alright. We got into plenty of mischief ourselves, didn’t we Baphomet? Lili, come here please.”

Baphomet slowly released Sibyl, the rage dying in his eyes as he looked at what he caused. Anger still simmered in him but he allowed himself to be steered away by Lucifer. 

In a swirling rustle of silk, Sibyl found herself being guided to a couch by Lilith. Her heart pounded. Her body felt jerky and it shuttered as she sat down. The tears that started earlier wouldn’t stop. They continued to fall down her face as Lilith tried wiping them away. 

“Hush now little bird, you’re alright,” the Queen murmured, soft shushing noises escaping her as she tried to clean up Sibyl’s face. Sibyl looked up to find Charlie and saw her friend approaching with a glass of water. 

Sibyl hiccuped as she grabbed the drink, her body finally slowing down. Charlie sat next to her and held her hand, her thumb rubbing soft circles on her knuckles. 

Once satisfied Lilith stood and pulled Sibyl into a crushing hug. Her hand petting her head while the other rubbed the spot in between her shoulders. Sibyl clung to her, the only lifeline she could see. 

Sibyl tried to comprehend what had happened. She hadn’t expected that intense of a reaction. She knew he’d be angry but rarely was he violent, especially not with her. Her father was a rational demon, he was always level headed in every situation. He instilled that into her from an early age. Control was how you win and Sibyl has just watched him lose it. 

Sibyl felt another hand on her shoulder, it spun her out and away from Lilith. Turning with the guidance of the hand she faced Lucifer who grabbed her by the shoulders, his usually cheerful smile somber. 

“I’m so sorry little one. If I had known he would have reacted this way I wouldn't have made you tell him. I should have told him myself.” 

He squeezed her shoulders before continuing, “Baphomet is walking the halls now, he’ll be back once he’s cooled off. I filled him in on the full story so you don't have to worry about that, he knows everything now. I want you to understand that he’s not mad at you, he’s more scared than anything. You’re all he has left,”

Sibyl gave the King a ghost of a smile. While she appreciated his words she knew her father better than that. He may have been scared but she had seen his eyes. Any hope for a future was dash upon the rocks. He would take her home and she would never see Pentagram city again. Her heart ached and Sibyl was just plain tired. 

The even wore on and Sibyl’s father did not return. Sibyl sat on the couch and stared into space. The others left her alone and Charlie assured her that no one saw the altercation earlier. Just thinking about it brought shame down on her like a weight on her chest. How could she have been so foolish? 

Eventually, the night ended, as every terrible night eventually does. Leaving her friend for a moment Charlie left with her father to signal the end of Extermination and the start of the new year. The rest of the guests we're outside celebrating on the balcony.

Sibyl watched from her spot on the couch, curled up and quiet. She felt his presence more than her senses could tell her. Her father was back. Sibyl could hear his quiet breath and the steady beat of his footsteps as he approached. 

“Sibyl.” He called out to her, his deep voice strained with exhaustion. 

Sibyl turned on the couch to look behind her. Baphomet looked miserable and tired. She could see the regret in his eyes. Standing, she walked around the couch to him. 

“Are you ready to leave Father?” She asked, her own voice brittle. 

“Yes.”

Sibyl nodded and went to say her goodbyes. As she turned her father grabbed her hand. She was too tired to fight it or to be frightened, he wouldn’t have returned if he was still out of control. 

Sibyl looked up at her father, his black eyes expressing what Sibyl knew he had a hard time saying. She could see his regret, nearly taste his fear and while he would never say it she saw his love. 

Sibyl squeezes his hand, nodding slightly to accept his voiceless confession. It was just the two of them. They were all that remained of her family. They lived on for her brothers and her mother. They only had each other. 


End file.
